You Take the Good with the Bad
by CSIMentalistTLK lover
Summary: What if Nala left the pride for another reason besides to find help? What if it was because Scar did the unthinkable? Will Nala be able to accept what happened and move on? Will Simba? Read more to find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well folks as promised here's the next story just like I said. This story basically takes place during the last part of The Lion King and afterwards and a word of warning it does mention rape but not in any dtail. This is mostly AU but a couple of chapters will be from the movie and anything familar belongs to Disney and the rest belongs to me. With that being said enjoy chapter 1.**

**You Take the Good With the Bad**

**Ch 1 A Bad Situation**

It had been nearly two years since Nala lost her best friend in that horriable stampede. Not only had her best friend been lost but so had his father, King Mufasa. Since then King Mufasa's brother, Scar had taken over the throne. That's when things started to get really bad. Scar had let the hyenas take over the Pridelands and in doing so they had made pigs of themselves and the heards had decided to go elsewhere. And to top it all off there was a drought and what was once a beautiful green land was now a bleak, dry and cracked pit. Nala and her mother, Sarafina got up early to begin the morning hunt. As the two lionesses exited the cave they were greated by the former Queen Sarabi. "And how are you two today?" the tan lioness asked smiling at the mother and daughter.

"Just fine Sarabi," Sarafina replied returing the smile. "And how are you?"

"As good as I can be," Sarabi ansewered. Then the former Queen turned towards Nala and said, "Are you ready for the hunt today my dear?"

"I guess," Nala said. "Although I'm not sure how much we're going to get."

"I know what you mean my dear," Sarabi said with a sigh. "But you know how Scar is. He refuses to believe the herds have moved on. And what little food their is he insists goes to Zira or the hyenas leaving very little for us."

"Well Zira getting the food is understandable," Nala said. "After all she is nursing a newborn son."

"Let's just get on with this," Sarafina declared as she, Nala, and Sarabi began to walk down the side of Priderock to join the other lionesses. But before the three lioness could get very far they were met by Scar.

"Ah going off to the hunt I see," Scar said with an eerie grin. "Good. But I need you to stay behind Nala. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"There is?" Nala asked rasing her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes my dear there is," Scar replied. "In fact why don't you join me in the cave so we can talk in private?"

"There's no way my daughter is going anywhere with you alone," Sarafina growled stepping between Nala and Scar.

"This dosen't concern you Sarafina," Scar snapped glaring at the creamy lioness.

"If it concerns my daughter then it concerns me," Sarafina spat back.

"Mom it's ok," Nala said trying to calm her mother down. "I can handle this."

"Are you sure honey?" Sarafina asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Nala said giving her mother a nuzzle. "I'll be fine."

"Well if you say so," Sarafina said still not wanting to leave Nala alone.

"Oh why are you still here?" Scar snapped. "There's a hunting party to lead. Now get to it."

"Come Sarafina let's go," Sarabi said gently leading her friend down the side of Priderock. Sarafina gave her daughter one last look before she went with Sarabi to join the other lionesses.

"Shall we my dear?" Scar said as he and Nala headed to the cave, which would be empty this time of day.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Nala and Scar were in the cave Nala turned to face the black maned lion. "Ok Scar what's this all about?" Nala asked irritated.

"Well there's no need for that tone my dear," Scar said with a smile. "Especially when I'm about to offer you the chance of a life time."

"Oh is that so?" Nala asked the sarcasim dripping. "And what chance is that?"

"Why the chance to make history my dear," Scar replied his green eyes gleaming.

"Scar what are you talking about?" Nala asked.

"Allow me to explain," Scar said. "As you know Zira has recently given birth to our son Nuka."

"Yes Scar I'm aware of that," Nala replied.

"Then you also know that Nuka is very sickly," Scar continued. "Far to weak and scrawny to be a suitable heir. That added to the face that Zira has had numerous miscarriages has led me to believe that she will be unable to give me a healthy heir. I need a younger lioness to give me a healthy heir. That's where you come in sweet Nala."

"Me?" Nala said her voice coming out high pitched. "Why me?"

"You're the only lioness worthy enough," Scar declared taking a step towards Nala, who backed away from the King in fear. "You're perfect. Smart, beautiful, and brave. Just like your mother. You and I will make perfect cubs together."

"Never Scar," Nala growled still backing away from Scar. "I'll never mate with you. I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged my dear," Scar hissed. By now Nala had run out of room and was backed into a corner. "Now let's be reasonable shall we? We both know this is going to happen. Why not make it eaiser on yourself and just submit?"

"Never!" Nala roared striking Scar in the face. Scar let out a roar of pain and Nala tried to make a run for the exit. However the young lioness found that her exit was blocked by the hyenas. Terrified Nala hoped that her mother would return with the other lionesses. But Nala knew that wouldn't happen for hours yet. "Scar please don't do this," Nala begged trying not to show how scared she was.

"You could have made this so much easier if you had just gone along with it," Scar hissed. "But now you've made me mad. I'm sorry my dear. I wish this could have gone better. I really do." With that Scar pounced on Nala pinning her to the ground. Ignoring her pleas for him to stop Scar began the mating process.

TLKTLKTLK

As Sarafina and Sarabi returned with the other lionesses they noticed Scar emerging from the cave looking satisfied with himself. Sarafina and Sarabi exchanged concerned looks and ran inside the cave looking for Nala. The two lionesses found her in the corner of the cave sobbing. "Oh my baby!" Sarafina cried running over to her daughter and nuzzling her. "What happened? What did that monster do to you?"

"Oh Mom it was horriable!" Nala sobbed burying her face in her mother's fur. "He raped me Mom! Scar raped me!"

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him!" Sarafina growled. "I'll kill him! I really will!"

"No Mom you can't!" Nala cried.

"Watch me!" Sarafina declared walking towards the exit.

"No Mom please," Nala begged. "His hyenas will rip you apart."

"Nala is right Sarafina," Sarabi said. "You musn't do anything rash."

"I guess you're right," Sarafina said with a sigh. "But we can't let this happen again."

"Mom he won't stop until I'm pregnant!" Nala said with a loud sob. "I have no choice. I have to leave."

"Nala no!" Sarafina cried. "There has to be another way!"

"Nala's right," Sarabi said sadly. "I'm afraid she has to leave."

"I'll be back Mom," Nala said giving Sarafina a nuzzle. "I promise as soon as I find someone to help us I'll be back."

"I guess we have no choice," Sarafina said sadly. "Alright. Tomarrow when we go on the hunt that's when you'll make your escape."

**A/N well there you go folks ch 1 complete. Hope it wasn't to disturbing. Please review.**


	2. Nala's Escape

**A/N I'd like to thank T5Tango, kora22, and Vitani825 who reviewed my last chapter. I really love reading those great reviews. Here's the newest installment. Enjoy.**

**Ch 2 Nala's Escape**

The next day Nala and Sarafina awoke early as usual and went to join Sarabi and the others for the hunt. However instead of finding Sarabi the two lionesses found Scar instead. As she saw Scar Nala's blue eyes went wide and she took a step back out of instinct. But Nala quickly regained her composure and said boldly, "Good morning Scar."

"Well good morning my dear," Scar said sweetly ignoring the glare Sarafina was giving him. "I trust you slept well."

"Yes I did," Nala replied. "My mother and I were just about to join the other lionesses for the hunt."

"Yes well run along now," Scar said waving his paw. "But be careful my dear. We wouldn't want you to to get hurt and risk injuring our unborn cub."

"I pray to the Kings above that there's no cub to speak of," Sarafina hissed.

"Yes well if not this time then we'll just have to try again won't we my dear?" Scar smiled sickly at Nala who couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

"If you think I'm going to ever let you near my daughter again you're sadly mistaken," Sarafina growled starting to advance on Scar her blue eyes firery. But Nala put a paw on her mother's shoulder and shook her head stopping Sarafina from attacking Scar.

"You'd better get going," Scar said. "And remember no stressful activity." With that Sarafina shot Scar on last glare and she and Nala went to join the other lionesses.

TLKTLKTLK

As the other lionesses were hunting Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nala snuck away from the group knowing that the hyenas would be keeping an eye on the group and not them. Making sure that no hyeans were around the trio of lionesses headed for the border of the Pridelands where they would say their goodbyes. "Be safe my love," Sarafina said giving her daughter a nuzzle.

"I will Mom," Nala said trying hard not to cry. "I love you."

"And I you my sweet," Sarafina said sadly. "Oh Nala I wish there was another way. If we told the other lionesses what happened then I'm sure they would.."

"No Mom!" Nala cried startling her mother. "Noone must ever know what happened but you and Sarabi. It's too embarrassing."

"Sweetheart you have nothing to be embarrassed about," Sarafina said gently. "You were the one who got violated. The others will understand."

"Mom I wish there was another way too," Nala said ignoring what her mother just said. "But I can't risk staying and letting Scar hurt me again. Besides if we don't get help soon then there will be nothing left of the Pridelands and everyone will starve. This is the best thing for everyone." Nala's voice broke slightly as she said this last part and she had to fight hard to keep from crying.

"I know you're right sweetheart," Sarafina said with a sniffle. "But that dosen't mean I have to like it."

"None of us like this situation," Sarabi said. "But I know you will do just fine my dear. But remember though your journey may take you very far away your pride will always be with you where ever you go. Good luck my dear." With that Sarabi gave Nala a nuzzle which she gladly returned.

"Thank you Sarabi," Nala whispered as she turned to her mother and gave her a nuzzle. "I will return," she said. "I promise." With that Nala took off not knowing that her journey would bring the best help she could possiably ask for. As Sarafina and Sarabi watched Nala go each lioness silently prayed that she would return before it was to late. Then the two lionesses headed back to Priderock knowing that when Scar found out Nala was gone he would not be happy in the slighest.

TLKTLKTLK

As Sarafina and Sarabi returned to Priderock they were met by Shenzi, Banazi, and Ed. "Scar wants to see ya," Shenzi said. "Now."

"Come on Sarafina lets get this over with," Sarabi said as she and her friend headed into the cave to speak with Scar. As they entered they found the brown coated King along with Zira, who was holding a sleeping Nuka between her paws

"You wanted to see us Scar?" Sarabi said approaching the King.

"Yes I did Sarabi," Scar said. "I see that your hunting party has once again failed to bring back anything of substance."

"That's because there isn't anything," Sarafina said.

"Silence!" Scar roared startling the creamy lioness. Then Scar looked around the cave and noticed Nala was not there. "Where is your daughter Sarafina?"

"She isn't here?" Sarafina asked pretending to be surprised.

"You know damn well she isn't here!" Scar boomed causing Sarafina to take a step back from him. "The other lionesses told me that she was with the two of you and now I see she's not. Now where is she?"

"As far away from you as possiable," Sarafina hissed her blue eyes blazing.

"What?!" Scar growled. "How can that be?"

"I made sure that you can never hurt my daughter again," Sarafina said angerily. "I should have done it a long time ago, when I first noticed you eyeing her. That was the worst mistake I ever made."

"Oh there's where you're wrong Sarafina," Scar hissed. "The worst mistake you've ever made was crossing me. Now tell me where she is! Now!"

"Even if I knew where she was I sure as Hell wouldn't tell you!" Sarafina spat out glaring at her former friend.

"You damn well better tell me!" Scar growled baring his teeth at Sarafina.

"Oh Scar honestly why do you even care if Nala's gone or not?" Zira asked. "And your shouting is disturbing Nuka."

"Oh who really cares!" Scar snapped. "He's to weak and scarwny to matter anyways."

"Oh Scar stop being so dramatic," Sarabi said rolling her amber eyes. "You're just going to have to deal with the fact that Nala is gone and isn't coming back. So you either accept your son for what he is or find another lioness to bear your cub."

"Nala had better come back," Scar hissed his green eyes blazing. "Or there will be blood shead. Now get out!"

"As you wish," Sarabi said. With that Sarabi and Sarafina exited the cave leaving Scar alone with Zira.

"Scar why don't you just forget about her and focus on us hmm?" Zira said trying to get her mate to pay her some attention.

"Unless you provide me with a sutiable heir then you are of no use to me Zira," Scar hissed not even bothering to look at his Queen. "No be quiet and leave me alone." With that Scar stormed out of the cave leaving a heartbroken Zira in his dust.

**A/n well there you go ch 2 done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please**


	3. A Pleasent Surprise

**A/n Thank you to aditya92, milele yako, and kora22 for reviewing my last chapter. To ansewer your question aditya92 I don't know how long this is going to be bur I'm already working on ch 15 and it's not near done so that should give you some idea. Ch 3 is going to be a bit fimilar 'cause it's mostly from the movie so sorry about that. That being said here's ch 3 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 3 A Pleasent Surprise**

As Nala was walking through the barren desert she was begining to lose all hope of finding help. And at the moment the young lioness had other things to concern herself with. Like finding water and food. Luickly for her she happened to come across a jungle that was on the border of the desert. "Finally," Nala thought with a sigh. "Maybe if I can find some food and water here there may be someone that lives here that would be willing to help me. At least I sure hope there is." With that Nala began her search for food and water. After a couple of minutes of looking Nala found just what she was looking for. A nice fat warthog was walking nearby, apparently hunting a blue bug of some sort. Nala took the chance to lower herself into the hunting position. Luckly for her there was some dried upgrass nearby in which she could hide. So Nala croutched as low as she could and when the warthog was distracted she took the opportunity to pounce. The warthog let out an earpiercing scream and took off. To Nala's surpirse the warthog was extremly fast and Nala had to run at top speed to chase him. No matter how hard she tried the creamy lioness could not catch the warthog. But Nala was bound and determined not to give up what could be her only chance of food. As luck would have it the warthog go stuck in one of the trees' lowere branches. But then out of no where a meercat came out and began to push on the warthog's rear end. Just when Nala was about to pounce on the both of them a male lion came out of nowhere and pounced on her catching Nala by surprise. "Where the heck did he come from?" Nala thought as the two continued to fight. "It doesn't really matter. I saw these two first and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some male take them away from me." With that Nala pounced on the male lion and the two flipped a couple of time in the air before Nala finally succeded in pinning him to the ground. Then the creamy lioness heard the male say something really unexpected. "Nala?" he said looking surprised. Shocked Nala quickly got of the male and ran off to the side.

"How does he know my name?" she thought freaking out a little.

"Is it really you?" the male said taking a step towards Nala.

"Who are you?" Nala asked totally confused.

"It's me," the male said. "Simba."

"Simba?" Nala asked in total disbelief. The lion nodded and then it dawned on Nala that it really was her long lost friend. Nala let out a cry of joy and ran up to Simba embracing. "How did you?" Nala and Simba said at the sametime.

"Where did you come from?" Nala asked.

"Oh it's great to see you!" Simba cried at the sametime.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" the meercat asked totally confused

"What are you doing here?" Simba asked

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?' What are you doing here?" Nala asked.

"Hey! What's goin' on here?!" the meercat shouted shaking his fists in the air.

"Timon this is Nala. She's my best friend," Simba said happily

"Friend?!" Timon asked thoroughly confused

"Yeah," Simba said still smiling. Then he turned towards Pumbaa, who had just pulled himself out of the tree stump, and called. "Hey, Pumbaa, come over here. As Pumbaa walked toward Simba and Nala Simba said, "Nala this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Pumbaa said.

"The pleasure's all mine," Nala replied.

"How do you do," Timon began. Then it dawned on the meercat what just happened and he shouted, "Whoa! Whoa. Time out. Let me get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's okay with this? Did I miss something?!" By now Timon was beginning to lose it so Simba said gently,"Relax, Timon."

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time!" Nala said with excitement. "And your mother what will she think?

"She doesn't have to know," Simba said nervously. "Nobody has to know."

"Of course they do!" Nala exclaimed. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"They do?" Simba asked shocked by Nala's words.

"Yeah," Nala said lowering her eyes sadly. "Scar told us about the stampede."

"He did?" Simba asked still acting nervous. "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters?" Nala asked. "You're alive. And that means you're the king. Simba's eyes got huge when Nala said this part but before he could say anything Timon piped up," King? Pshh. Lady, have you got your lions crossed." Timon leaned aganist Simba's paw when he said this last part.

But Pumbaa said in awe, "King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet." With that he began to kiss Simba's paw.

Simba pulled his paw away and said in a annoyed voice, "Stop it."

Timon turned to Pumbaa and said, "It's not 'gravel.' It's 'grovel.' And don't. He's not the king." Then he turned to Simba and asked, "Are ya?"

"No," Simba said with force.

"Simba!" Nala cried shocked at his attitude.

Once again Simba said forcefully, "No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight," Timon said trying to figure things out. "You're the king? And you never told us?"

Simba turned to his friend and said, "Look, I'm still the same guy."

"But with power!" Timon said enthusiasticly.

Nala looked down at the meercat and said, "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes please?"

This seemed to annoy Timon and he said, "Hey whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?" He looked at Simba when he said this last part.

"Um.. Maybe you'd better go," Simba said.

"It starts," Timon said throwing his hands in the air as he and Pumbaa walked off. "You think you know a guy..." With that he and Pumbaa were gone.

As Simba watched his friends leave he said with a slight laugh, "Timon and Pumbaa.. You learn to love 'em. " He looks over at Nala and notices she has her head bowed down sadly. Simba ran over to Nala and said with concern, "What? ...What is it?

"It's like you're back from the dead," Nala whispered. "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." Then she said with a pained expression, "What it means to me." Nala was trying hard not to lose it completly as she remembered what Scar had done to her.

Simba tried his best to comfort his friend saying, "Hey, it's okay."

"I've really missed you," Nala said rubbing her head under Simba's chin, purring.

"I've missed you too," Simba said returning the nuzzle. The after nuzzling for a few minutes Simba said, "Hey you wanna go for a walk?"

"I'd love to," Nala replied with a smile. With that the two lions left and enjoyed a very pleasent evening in the jungle. Soon the two were laying on the jungle floor just enjoying each other's company. As Nala looked up at Simba she could resist the urge to give him a lick. Simba seamed surprised at first but then he smiled back at her and the two nuzzled. "So this is what it's like to be in love," Nala thought with a smile. "I wish this night would never end."

TLKTLKTLK

Later that evening Simba and Nala were walking by the waterside enjoying the scenery.

"Isn't this a great place?" Simba asked.

"It is beautiful," Nala replied. Then after a minute she said, "But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to PrideRock?"

"Well, I just needed to get out on my own. Live my own life," Simba replied. Then he added, "And I did. And it's great.

"We've really needed you at home," Nala said her voice shaking.

"No one needs me," Simba said his voice almost a whisper.

"Yes, we do!" Nala cried "You're the king."

"Nala, we've been through this," Simba said sounding annoyed. "I'm not the king. Scar is."

"Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands," Nala said.

"What?" Simba said sounding shocked.

Nala hesitaited for a minute debating on rather she should tell Simba everything Scar had done to her. Then the creamy lioness decided it was best to leave that part out and said, "Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve."

"I can't go back," Simba muttered.

"Why?" Nala asked almost shouting.

"You wouldn't understand," Simba said quickly.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Nala asked irritation setting in.

"It doesn't matter," Simba said quickly. "Hakuna Matata."

Nala gave Simba a confused look and said "What?"

"Hakuna Matata," Simba repeated. "It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" With that Simba began to walk away form Nala but she quickly stopped his and practily shouted, "Because it's your responsibility!"

"Well, what about you?" Simba snapped. "You left."

"I left to find help!" Nala shouted barly able to keep back the tears. "And I found you. Don't you understand? You're our only hope."

"Sorry can't help you," Simba said.

"What's happened to you?" Nala asked giving her friend a look "You're not the Simba I remember."

"You're right," Simba snapped. "I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

"No," Nala said with annoyance "Just disappointed."

"You know you're starting to sound like my father," Simba said as he began to walk away.

"Good," Nala snapped. "At least one of us does."

Simba turned to Nala with a very angry and hurt expression and he growled at her, "You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life!? You don't even know what I've been through!"

"And you don't know what I've been through," Nala shouted back.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Simba snarled glaring at Nala

"Oh just forget it!" Nala shouted.

"Fine!" Simba hissed as he stormed away leaving Nala alone.

"Who does he think he is?" Nala thought angerily. "Like he's the only one whose had to deal with hardships. If he only knew what I had to go though then I'd bet he'd have a different attitude. Let him brood. I'll find him in the morning and see if he's cooled down." With that Nala went to find a place to sleep for the night.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Nala went in search of Simba. She figure he'd be with Timon and Pumbaa so she checked there first. She found them sleeping and decided to wake them up "Hey. Hey wake up." Nala gently nudged Timon with her paw. However when they awoke they began to scream in fear "It's ok," Nala said trying to calme them down. "It's ok. It's me.

"Don't ever do that again!" Timon said catching his breath. "Carnivores oy!"

"Have you guys seen Simba?" Nala asked

"I thought he was with you," Timon said confused

"He was," Nala said "But now I can't find him." Suddenly the trio hear Rafiki's laugh come from a tree above them.

"You won't find him here," Rafiki said happily. "Ha ha. The king has returned."

"I can't believe it," Nala muttered. Then it dawned on her what happened and she cired happily, "He's gone back!"

"Gone back?" Timon asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Simba's gone to challenge Scar," Nala said.

"Who?" Timon asked still confused

"Scar," Nala repeated

"Who's got a scar?" Pumbaa asked.

"No, no, no. It's his uncle," Nala said shaking her head. Seeing that they were still confused Nala said slowly, "Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king."

"Ohhh," Timon and Pumbaa said together. "Well then," Timon said. "What are we waiting for. Let's help our buddy." With that the meercat, warthog, and lioness ran off towards the Pridelands to help their friend.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 3 complete. Hope you all liked it. Review please**


	4. New Beginnings

**A/N Hmm since there were no reviews for ch 3 then I'll just thank those who favorited my story which were Kitsune Turner, Taydets and Alpha Wolf Heart94. Here's ch 4 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 4 New Beginnings**

As Nala was running through the desert along with Timon and Pumbaa she couldn't help but feel excited and scared all at the sametime. She was excited that Simba had returned and she just knew that he would take back the throne that was rightfully his. And then there was the scared part of her. She was terrified about facing Scar again after everything he'd done to her. But she knew that with Simba by her side Scar would never be able to hurt her again. By this time Nala realized that she had reached the Pridelands. She saw Simba standing on a ledge looking over the barren wastelands and she shouted, "Simba, wait up!" Simba looked back at her as she joined him on the edge and she said sadly, "It's awful isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you," Simba replied with great sadness.

"What made you come back?" Nala asked.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me," Simba replied. "And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it who will?"

"I will," Nala replied.

"It's gonna be dangerous," Simba pointed out.

Nala suddenly had a flashback to her childhood and when she had pointed out that the elephant graveyard was dangerous and so she said exactly what Simba had said that day, "Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha."

"I see nothing funny about this," Timon said as he and Pumbaa finally caught up to Nala.

Simba turned to the pair surprised to see them there and said "Timon? Pumbaa? What are you doing here?"

"At your service my liege," Pumbaa said with a bow.

Timon looked around and saw the barren lands and said with a frown, "Ugh. We're gonna fight your uncle for this?"

"Yes Timon. This is my home," Simba said looking back over the lands.

"Talk about your fixer-upper" Timon muttered. Then in a lounder voice he said with a bow, "Well Simba if it's important to you we're with you to the end." Giving his friends a smile Simba said, "Let's go." and with that the group headed off to Priderock to comfront Scar.

TLKTLKTLK

After getting past Scar's hyena friends by using Timon and Pumbaa as distractions Nala set off to find her mother and the rest of the lioness while Simba wen off in search of Scar. Luckliy Nala didn't have to look far for Sarafina who ran up to her daughter and embraced her. "Oh Nala I'm so happy you're back," Sarafina cried.

"I'm not alone Mom," Nala declared. "Ladies Simba is back. I don't have time to explain right now but the important thing is he's back and he needs our help to bring down Scar. So let's go." With that Nala and the others ran off to help Simba. When they reached the area where Simba and Scar were to their shock they saw Sarabi laying on the ground and they herd Scar say "They think I'm king." pointing to the hyenas.

"Well we don't," Nala said boldly as her mother helped Sarabi to her feet. "Simba is the rightful king." Scar's eyes went wide with surprise as he saw Nala standing there. He gave her an eerie look but before he could say anything Simba growled at him, "The choice is yours Scar. Either step down or fight."

Scar decided he'd deal with Nala later and focused on his nephew and being as dramatic as possiable he said, "Oh must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?"

"That's not going to work Scar," Simba said glaring at his uncle. "I've put it behind me."

"Yes but what about your faithful subjects?" Scar asked. "Have they put it behind them?"

"Simba what is he talking about?" Nala asked not liking where this was going.

"Ahh so you haven't told them your little secret," Scar said with a grin. "Well Simba now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!" Nala gasped and she looked at Simba with shock.

"I am," Simba said after a minute a pained look on his face.

"No that can't be right," Nala thought shaking her head in disbelief. "But that would explain why he was acting so strange before."

Sarabi approached her son and said in a pained voice, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

Simba looked at his mother and he looked so sad and he took a deep breath and said, "It's true."

"You see!" Scar cried out. "He admits it! Murderer!"

"No," Simba protessed. "It was an accident."

"If it weren't for you Mufasa would still be alive," Scar said almost like he was grilling him. "It's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?"

"No," Simba said.

"Then you're guilty," Scar declared.

"No," Simba cired his eyes wide in fear. "I'm not a murderer." As she was watching all this unfold Nala thought, "This is unreal. There's no way Simba murdered his father. After all he was just a cub himself when Mufasa died. There's no way..." But before she could finish her thought to her horror she saw Simba had slipped off the edge of the cliff and was hanging on for dear life. "Simba!" Nala cried wanting so badly to go help him. Simba and Scar exchanged words that were to soft for Nala to hear and Scar whispered something to Simba that enraged him enough to leap up and pin Scar to ground.

"No Simba please!" Scar cried terrified.

"Tell them the truth!" Simba snarled.

"Truth?" Scar said. "But truth is in the eye of beho.." Scar couldn't finish the sentence because Simba had pressed his paw hard into Scar's neck. "Alright!" Scar cried. "Alright!" The he muttered something Nala couldn't make out.

"So they can hear you!" Simba growled.

"I killed Mufasa!" Scar shouted. This caused all Hell to break loose and the lioness went in to attack Scar but at the sametime the hyenas attacked Simba so the lionesses were forced to help him while Scar made his escape. After what seamed like hours the hyenas were finally defeated and Nala went in search of Simba. She found him at the bottom of Priderock nuzzling his mother after defeating Scar. She walked up to Simba and gave him a loving nuzzle. Just then Rafiki came onto the scene and Simba walked up to the mandrill and embraced him. Then the golden lion began to walk up to the top of Priderock. Once he was up there Simba looked up to the sky then back out to his lands and gave a loud and strong roar, which his pride echoed. Simba was now King.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of weeks past and the recent rains had really helped the lands. The rivers were filling up again and the grass was begining to grow back. What was even more wonderful was that the heards had returned upon hearing that things were better in the Pridelands. But the biggest joy for Nala was that Simba had asked her to be his Queen and she had gladly said yes and their wedding was to happen in a couple of days. "Oh Mom I can't wait until Simba and I are married," Nala said her blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh honey I'm so glad that you're so happy," Sarafina said with a smile. "And I know that you and Simba are going to be very happy together."

"Thanks Mom," Nala said. "I..." before she could say anything else Nala turned pale and ran over to the edge of Priderock and lost her lunch.

"Nala are you ok?" Sarafina asked running over to her daughter and looking at her with concern in her blue eyes.

"I'm fine Mom," Nala said. "I just haven't been feeling well lately."

"Are you light headed as well?" Sarafina asked.

"Yes," Nala replied. "How did you know that?"

"Honey I felt the same way," Sarafina replied. "When I was pregnant with you."

"Mom there's no way I can be pregnant," Nala said. "Simba and I haven't mated yet. We're waiting until we get married. How can I possiably..." Nala trailed off as it suddenly dawned on her how it could be possiable. "Oh no," she gasped. "Oh no, no, no. It can't be. Oh Kings above it just can't be."

"Calm down sweetheart you might not even be pregnant," Sarafina said. "We'll go see Rafiki and get this whole thing cleared up."

"But Mom," Nala said trying her best not to totally lose it. "What if I am pregnant with that monster's cub? I don't think I could take that."

"We'll deal with that when it comes," Sarafina said. "Right now we need to get it confirmed one way or the other." With that the mother and daughter went off to seeing their old friend hoping he would give them good news.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Nala and Sarafina returned to Priderock and went to find Simba and Sarabi. As luck would have it they found the mother and son and asked them to join them in the cave. Once they entered to cave Simba turned towards the two lionesses and said, "Ok what's this all about? What's going on?

"Simba I have something very important to tell you," Nala said barly able to keep from crying. "And you may not like it."

"What is it?" Simba asked concern in his amber eyes.

"Ok I'm just going to say it," Nala said letting her breath out. "I'm pregnant Simba."

"What?!" Simba exclaimed. "But Nala how can that be? We haven't mated yet. Unless.. Unless you were with some else. That has to be it. Whose cub is it exactly."

Nala looked at Sarafina and Sarabi, who both nodded their heads. Taking a deep breath Nala said, "The cub is Scar's."

**A/N dun dun dun. Uh oh. How will Simba react to this? Stay tuned for chapter 5 to find out and as always please review.**


	5. AN unexpected Responce

**A/N thank you to Vitani825, milele yako, and kate for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 5 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 5 An Unexpected Responce**

Simba just stared at Nala for a minute before he said, "Scar, the cub is Scar's." Then in a much louder voice he growled, "Well isn't this just great!"

"Simba I'm sorry," Nala pleaded the tears flowing. "But I promise you I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" Simba asked eyeing Nala.

"I mean," Nala said taking a shaky breath. "Scar didn't give me a choice in the matter of mating with him."

"You mean he...attacked you?" Simba asked his amber eyes wide with shock. Nala nodded unable to keep from crying. "That twisted son of a bitch!" Simba roared furious at the thought of Scar hurting Nala. "I knew he was sick but this?! This is beyond sick! If he wasn't already dead I'd kill him."

"Simba please try to calm down," Sarabi said gently. "You're upsetting Nala."

"I'm sorry," Simba said his voice calmer. Then he turned to Nala, who was still crying, and pulled her close to him. "Hey it's going to be ok," he gently soothed.

"How can you say that?" Nala sobbed burying her face in Simba's mane. "I'm carrying that monster's child! It's never going to be ok!"

"Nala no one has to know the cub is Scar's," Simba said gently.

"What do you mean?" Nala asked wiping her face with her paw.

"I mean we'll just tell everyone the cub is mine," Simba said. Nala's blue eyes went wide with surprise. "You'd do that?" she asked.

"Sure I would," Simba said with a smile. "Look Nala I'm not crazy about the fact that the cub is Scar's but the cub is also yours which means that it's not all bad. Besides it's not the cub's fault how it came to be conceived. I'm perfectly fine with rasing him or her as my own."

"But Simba," Sarafina said. "If you do that then you'll have to name the child heir to the throne. Are you going to be ok with that?"

"Yes Sarafina I am," Simba said. "I love Nala and everything about her. And that includes her child. And I'd be proud to have him or her as an heir. Besides it's not like the cub dosen't have royal blood in them. That's all that really counts."

"Oh Simba I love you so much," Nala cried burying her face in Simba's red mane. "But you shouldn't have to make that sacrifice."

"I don't see it like that Nala," Simba said. "And besides after the cub is born we can always have one of our own. Now come on dry those tears. We've got a wedding to prepare for." With that Simba, Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina went off to prepare for the upcoming wedding.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day when the sun was highest in the sky all the subjects were gathered around for Simba and Nala's wedding. Rafiki was already waiting at the edge of Priderock and when he saw the couple he embraced them and gave them both a big smile. "It is time," he said as he began the wedding ceremony. He waved his magical stick over their heads and said the special blessing. Then after offically delaring them to be mates he did another cermony with Nala to offically declare her to be Queen of the Pridelands. Nala then looked over at her subject and let out a mighty roar which her pride echoed. The animals all cheered for joy as they welcomed their new Queen. There was only one creature in the whole Pridelands that wasn't celebrating. And that was Zira. She remained in the cave with her son Nuka brooding. "How dare they name a new Queen," she thought bitterly. "I should still be Queen around here not that tart. And yet they were only to glad to toss me and my son off to the side like dung. Well I'll teach them a lesson they won't soon forget. But I must keep the act going until I can find a sutiable lion in which to have another cub with. Then once I have my other son then they will be sorry they ever messed with me." With that Zira pulled her son close to her and curled up the the corner and tried to forget the events of the day.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of weeks past and Simba and Nala decided it was time to announce Nala's pregnancy to the pride. "Boy you sure do work fast Simba," Nala's friend, Cami said with a wink.

"Yeah congratulations you guys," another lioness, who happened to be pregnant as well, named Jani said. "But Nala it looks like you're already starting to show. Are you having twins?"

"I'm showing?" Nala asked looking at her belly which to her surprise was already a little bit expanded. "Well I am four weeks pregnant," she said without even thinking.

"But you guys have only been married for two weeks," Jani said confused.

"Looks like they did more in the jungle than we thought," Cami said with a laugh. "Well it's still good news. Can't wait until the new Prince or Princess is born."

"Thank you everyone," Simba said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse us. Nala needs her rest." With that the King and Queen went into the cave while the other lionesses went on the daily hunt. "I think that went very well," Simba said looking over a Nala.

"Thank goodness for that," Nala said with a sigh. "I don't think anyone suspects the truth do you?"

"No need to worry about that," Simba said giving Nala a nuzzle. "Your secret is safe."

"Well I hear there's cause for congratulations," Zira said coming into the cave with Nuka by her side.

"Yes there is Zira," Nala said cautiously. "Simba and I are going have a cub."

"I see," Zira said eyeing Nala. "Well isn't that convient?"

"Zira what are you talking about?" Nala asked annoyed.

"Well it's obvious that you're already beginning to show," Zira said. "Which means that you're at least four weeks pregnant. I'm not a fool Nala. I know as well as you do that this cub is Scar's."

"Zira you're way out of line here!" Simba cried stepping between Nala and Zira. "The cub is mine. That's all you need to know. That's all anyone needs to know."

"That story may work on the rest of the pride," Zira said with a sneer. "But I know how obsessed Scar was with Nala and how determined he was to have a healthy heir. And we all know how Scar always got what he wanted."

"Zira I won't have you talking like that about my Queen or my unborn cub," Simba said with venom. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear," Zira said. "I'm sorry if I offended you Simba. You won't hear such things from me again. Come Nuka let's go." With that Zira and Nuka exited the cave leaving Simba and Nala alone.

"She could be trouble Simba," Nala said. "What if she tells the rest of the Pride the cub is Scar's? They could believe her."

"No they won't Nala," Simba said trying to sound reassuring. "Zira's completly lost it since Scar died. Everyone knows it. They won't believe a word she says. Besides I don't think she'll say anything anyways. No quit worrying. Worrying and stress isn't good for you or the cub."

"You're right," Nala said with a smile. "As always. Come on let's go for a walk."

"Sounds good to me," Simba said returning the smile. With that the royal couple exitied the cave to spend some much needed quality time.

**A/N well there you go ch 5 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	6. The Birth of a Problem

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers Rhonda Petrie, kate, and James Birdsong. Keep them coming. Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 6 The Birth of a Problem**

A couple of weeks past and Nala was halfway through her pregnancy. She had just returned from visiting Rafiki and to her relief he told her that there was only one cub. He also told her that the cub was healthy. "Oh," was all Nala said when he told her that.

"You do not sound vedy happy about dat," Rafiki said looking at Nala with concern.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" Nala asked. "Of course I'm happy that my cub is healthy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Perhaps it is because of who de cub's fader is," Rafiki said.

"That has no affect on how I feel about my child," Nala replied defensively. "Besides as far as everyone is concerned the cub is Simba's. And that's the way I feel too. I love my child no matter who it's father is."

"I am glad to hear you say dat," Rafiki said with a smile. "Because having a newborn will be hard enough witout negative tinking."

"Well don't worry about that," Nala said standing up. "I have absolutly no negative thoughts about this child." With that the Queen took her leave.

TLKTLKTLK

As Nala was walking home she was having a little talk with herself. "Rafiki dosen't know what he's talking about," she thought. "I don't have any negative feelings about this cub. Who cares if it's father was a monster? Who cares if it's a constant reminder of what happened to me? That dosen't matter to me." Suddenly Nala felt a sharp pain as the cub gave her a kick. "Oh you stupid brat," she growled. "I wish you'd stop doing that." Just then Nala heard a voice from behind her say, "Are you ok Nala?" Nala spun around and saw Simba standing there looking at her with concern.

"Simba you scared me," Nala said letting out her breath.

"Sorry Nala I didn't mean to," Simba said. "But you didn't ansewer my question. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Simba," Nala said trying to sound convincing. But then the cub gave another kick and Nala cired without even thinking about it, "Oh why won't you just stop already? Then this nightmare will be over with."

"Nala!" Simba cried shocked at his mate's attitude. "That's a terrible thing to say. After all it's just an innocent cub."

"I'm sorry," Nala said feeling guilty that she had said those things twice. "I didn't mean it Simba. It's just hard sometimes to overlook who this cub's father is. I try to forget and most of the time I can it's just hard sometimes."

"Honey I know it's hard for you," Simba said. "It's not easy for me either to try to forget that this cub is Scar's. But we must. If not for our own sake then for the sake of the cub. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can do that," Nala said with a smile. "Come on let's go home." With that the King and Queen headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

A month past and Nala was enjoying some time alone while the other lionesses hunted. The creamy Queen decided to take a little walk while she had the chance. After a couple of attempts Nala was finally able to stand. But after taking a couple of steps Nala decided against taking a walk. Instead she decided to get a drink from the watering hole. After getting a drink Nala headed back to Priderock. Suddenly a sharp pain went through her body. "Ohh!" Nala cried almost falling to the ground. "Oh Kings above! The cub must be coming! I'd better get home." With that Nala somehow managed to make her way back to Priderock. As she entered the cave another pain ripped through her body causing her to cry out in pain. As luck would have it Zazu happened to be there and upon hearing Nala's cries he raced to get Rafiki. As Nala layed there panting trying to calm herself down Nuka came up to her. "Are you ok?" the four month old cub asked.

"My cub is about to be born," Nala explained.

"I'll go find King Simba," Nuka declared. Before Nala could stop him Nuka raced out of the cave at full force. A few minutes later Sarafina and Sarabi returned along with the rest of the hunting party. As soon as she saw her daughter laying on the ground Sarafina raced up to her. "Oh Nala what's wrong?" Sarafina cired her blue eyes wide in alarm.

"Oh Mom the cub's coming!" Nala cried. Then another pain went through her and she cried, "Ohhh! It hurts so much!"

"Nala you must calm yourself," Sarabi said gently. "Just breathe and focus on your cub. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Nala said taking in a breath. Just then Rafiki came into the cave and gently shooed the other lionesses other than Sarafina and Sarabi out of the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba had arrived on the scene just as the other lionesses were leaving the cave. "What's going on?" Simba asked confused.

"Nala's having the cub," Cami said with a smile. "Congratulations Simba you're about to be a father."

"Rafiki's in there with her now," Jani said. "Along with your Mom and her Mom. I'm sure they'll be out an minute now."

"Oh Jani," Cami said rolling her blue eyes at the sandy brown lioness. "You'll soon find out how long it take for a cub to be born. Remember when Zira had Nuka? It took all day for him to be born."

"Yes Cami I remember," Jani said narrowing her brown eyes at the grey lioness. "And stop acting like miss know it all ok? It's getting old."

"Ahem," Simba said causing both lionesses to look at him. "If you two don't mind could you please stop acting like cubs?"

"Sorry Simba," the pair said together. With that Simba made his way over to the cave entrence where he began to pace back and forth.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the cave Sarafina and Sarabi were doing there best to calm Nala down. "Sweetheart I know it hurts," Sarafina said gently. "But you must keep your breathing under control otherwise you'll pass out."

"I'm trying to Mom," Nala cried taking in a deep breath. "But it just hurts so much! Ahhhh!" Nala cried out as another pain shot through her. "Rafiki get this damn thing out of me! Now!"

"You must calm yerself," Rafiki said causing Nala to take a calming breath. "Good now push fer me." With that Nala took a deep breath and bared down and pushed. "Good," Rafiki said with a smile. "Now push again." Nala took another breath and pushed again.

"You're doing great honey," Sarafina said.

"Keep going Nala," Sarabi said peering over at Rafiki. "Then head is coming out. I can see it."

"Ahhhh!" Nala screamed as she gave one final push and the cub came out.

"Good girl Nala," Rafiki said with a smile. "De cub is here."

"Oh thank goodness," Nala said laying her head down.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Sarabi asked peering at the cub.

"Please let him say girl," Nala thought. "Then maybe I could tolorate it more."

"It is a healthy baby boy," Rafiki said placing the cub between Nala's paws. When Nala saw the cub she let out a gasp.

"What's wrong honey?" Sarafina asked. Nala said nothing. Then only thing she did was move her paws to reveal the cub. "Oh Kings above!" Sarafina gasped. "He looks just like Scar."

**A/N Well there you go folks ch 6 done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	7. The Presentation of a Prince

**A/n Wow so many reviews. I love it. I'd like to thank Warriors-Horseland-Gal, Dinoman193, explosive0berry, Ted, Kate, and Alexandria Keating who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 7 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 7 Presentation of a Prince**

"I can't believe this," Nala sobbed pushing her newborn son away from her. "He looks exactly like Scar. There's no way we'll be able to pass him off as Simba's cub."

"Nala you musen't talk like that," Sarabi said gently pushing the cub back towards his mother. "After all Mufasa and Scar's father was golden coated and yet he produced a son with a brown coat."

"Yes Nala and let's not forget that you father had a brown coat too," Sarafina pointed out. "We'll just say that he got the brown coat from him."

"You'll think they'll buy that?" Nala sniffled wiping her eyes with her paw.

"Of course they will dear one," Sarabi said with a smile. "Now let's bring Simba in here shall we?" With that Sarabi exited the cave to fetch her son.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile outside the cave Simba was pacing back and forth waiting on news on Nala and the cub. "Simba buddy don't worry," Timon said as he and Pumbaa watched from the sidelines. "Everything's gonna be ok."

"Timon is right Simba," Pumbaa put in. "Nala and the cub will be just fine."

"And know they will be," Simba said still pacing. "I just wish that someone would tell me what's going on."

"Well relax a little will ya?" Timon said. "You're gonna wear a hole in the floor at this rate. Sheesh."

"Timon I..." Simba began but he was interrupted by Sarabi coming onto the scene. "Mom," Simba said running up to his mother. "How's Nala? Is the cub here?"

"Nala's fine honey," Sarabi said with a smile. "She just gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy."

"It's a boy?" Simba said with a smile of his own. "I have a son!"

"Congratulations buddy!" Timon said as he and Pumbaa ran over to Simba and gave him a hug. "That's great news!"

"Thanks guys," Simba said returning the hug.

"Come see your son," Sarabi said. With that the tan lioness and the golden lion entered the cave to see Nala and the newborn Prince.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba and Sarabi entered the cave they saw Sarafina and Nala sitting in the middle. Simba went over to his mate and gave her a loving nuzzle. "I am so proud of you," Simba said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Simba," Nala said giving Simba a lick.

"So let me see him," Simba said peering over at the cub, which was being blocked by Nala's paws.

"Simba..." Nala began.

"Nala I want to see my son," Simba insisted. Letting out a sigh Nala moved her paws to reveal the brown coated cub. Upon seeing the cub Simba's amber eyes went wide with shock. "He looks like..." he began.

"I know," Nala said her voice shakey. "He looks like Scar."

"I knew it was a possiability," Simba said his voice low. "But I was hoping.."

"Yeah we both were," Nala said pushing the cub away from her once more.

"Nala don't do that," Simba said gently pushing the cub back towards Nala. "He needs to nurse."

"Why should I let him nurse?" Nala asked almost growling.

"Because he's your son!" Simba said angered by Nala's attitude. "And I still intend on passing his off as mine. This dosen't change anything."

"Oh Simba I don't know how you do it," Nala said as she pulled her son close to her and let him latch on to nurse. "But you're right. I'm sorry I was so harsh. We can do this. We have no other choice."

"That's my girl," Simba said giving Nala a nuzzle. "And you're my boy," he said bending down and giving the cub a nuzzle. "And even though you're not really mine I will love you all the same. I promise."

"So what should his name be?" Simba asked smiling down at the cub.

"Kovu," Nala said. "His name is Kovu."

"But Nala don't you think that..." Simba began.

"Simba he's my son and I'll name him what I please," Nala said getting angry.

Simba began to argue but thought better of it and instead said, "All right have it your way. Kovu it is. Welcome to the world little Kovu." With that Simba bent down and gave Kovu a loving nuzzle which caused the newborn to mew in response

TLKTLKTLK

The next day all the animals had gathered around for Kovu's presentation. Timon and Pumbaa entered the cave to see the Prince for themselves. "Boy he sure dosen't look much like you Simba," Timon said peering down at the newborn. Just then little Kovu opened his eyes and looked at the meercat with wonder. "Well at least he has your eyes buddy," Timon said patting Simba's paw.

"He does?" Simba asked surprised. He looked down and saw that Kovu did indeed have amber eyes like Simba. "Well that's a releaf," Simba thought. "He must have gotten those eyes from my grandmother. Thank the Kings for that." Just then Rafiki came into the cave and gathered the newborn from his mother's paws. Simba and Nala walked out first to great their subjects. Timon and Pumbaa perched themselves on the edge of Priderock to watch the ceremony. Rafiki then carried little Kovu to the edge and held him high for all the animals to see. The animals let out cheers of joy as they saw their new Prince. As Nala watched her son being presented she looked at Simba and couldn't help but feel guilty. "That should be Simba's son being presented," Nala thought. "Not Scar's. It's not fair that Scar's son will be King. Sure Simba says he's ok with it now but what happens when Simba and I have our own cub? I highly doubt he'll feel the same about Kovu then. But I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." With that Nala contiuned to watch Kovu's presentation. Afterwards Rafiki gave the cub back to Nala and she carried him beack inside with Simba right behind her. Then Nala decided to get some much needed rest while Kovu nursed. Looking down at her son Nala found herself frowning at him because he looked just like a mini Scar. But Nala quickly pushed these thoughts out of her head and decided just to enjoy the bonding with her son and hope that the moment would last forever.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 7 done. I'll be honest with you at first I wasn't going to make Kovu be Nala's son but after reading the reviews I decided it would be cool to do it anyways. Hope you all liked it. Review please.**


	8. Suspiciousions Rise

**A/N I'd like to thank kate who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 8 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 8 Suspiciousions Rise**

A month passed and Kovu was growing very nicely. He was a very friendly cub who enjoyed talking with the other cubs of the pride. He especailly enjoyed talking with Nuka but he had to make sure that Zira wasn't around when he did so. The little brown cub didn't especaily like Zira. She was always giving him strange looks. Almost like she hated him or something and Kovu didn't understand why. On this particular day Zira was out hunting with the other lionesses. This gave Kovu a chance to talk with Nuka. "Hi ya Nuka," Kovu said running over to the older cub.

"Oh hey Kovu," Nuka said with a smile. "What cha doin'?"

"Nothin'," Kovu replied. "Just being really bored."

"Yeah," Nuka said with a sigh. "To bad you can't come play with me and the others. We were just about to go down to the river and go for a swim."

"I'm not allowed to go outside the cave," Kovu said the disappointment clear in his voice. "Dad says I have to wait until I'm two months old."

"Yeah but don't feel to bad," Nuka said. "Every cub had to do that. But hey you only have a month left."

"It's gonna be the longest month ever," Kovu said with a sigh. Just then Kovu saw Zira coming up the side of Priderock. Kovu's amber eyes got wide and he backed up a step.

"Well hello there young Kovu," Zira said peering down at Kovu.

"H-hello miss Zira," Kovu stammered.

"Would you mind if I spoke to my son?" Zira asked. "Alone?"

"S-sure miss Zira," Kovu said. "It's time for my bath anyways. See ya." With that Kovu ran inside the cave to find Nala. Once he was gone Zira turned towards Nuka and said, "Nuka come here." Nuka walked over to his mother and she pulled him close. "How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?" she asked.

"That would be cool," Nuka said with a smile.

"Good," Zira said. "Because in a couple of months you're going to have one." Without saying another word Zira turned and went inside the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Zira was inside the cave she saw Nala giving Kovu a bath. "Ah Nala there you are," Zira said as she aproached the Queen. "I have something I feel you should know."

"What is it Zira?" Nala asked still bathing Kovu.

"I'm going to have another cub," Zira stated simply.

"Well," Nala said trying to hide her surprise. "Congratualtions Zira."

"Yes well thank you," Zira said.

"Mom can I go now?" Kovu asked. "I think I'm clean enough."

"Oh very well Kovu," Nala said with a slight laugh. "You can go." Letting out a cheer Kovu ran outside to wait for Simba to return. As she watched her son leave Nala couldn't help but chuckle. "He's just like his father," she remarked. "Never can sit still for a bath."

"I don't recall Scar ever saying he didn't like baths," Zira said her voice low.

"Zira I am sick and tired of you saying Kovu is Scar's son," Nala said with a growl. "For the millionith time Kovu is Simba's son. Not Scar's. And if I ever hear you saying that around him again I won't be so nice. Get it?"

"Oh Nala let's be honest here shall we?" Zira said narrowing her red eyes at the creamy lioness. "It's just you and I here. There's no need to lie. You and I both know that young Kovu is Scar's son. It's so obvious. He looks just like him and looks nothing like Simba."

"He has Simba's eyes," Nala pointed out.

"He got those eyes from Scar's mother," Zira said. "But his brown coat is Scar's. Not to mention the fact that the tuft of fur on his tail is black. How do you explain that Nala?"

Nala opened her mouth to respond but before she could do so Simba came walking into the cave with Kovu right beside him. "Mom!" Kovu cried running up to Nala and getting between her paws. "Dad was just telling me about all the cool things he did today!"

"Really?" Nala said giving her son's head a lick. "Well don't keep me is suspense. Tell my what Daddy told you."

"I think I'll be going now," Zira said. Without waiting for a response the tan lioness exited the cave leaving the Royal Family alone.

"He told me he talked to elephants, rhinos, and zebras," Kovu said his amber eyes sparkling with excitement. "And guess what else Mom?"

"What?" Nala asked with a laugh.

"He said that he's going to take me to see all the sights soon," Kovu said. "That way I'll can see all I'm going to rule when I'm King."

"That's great sweetheart," Nala said with a smile. "Why don't you go see if Grandma Sarabi and Grandma Sarafina are back from the hunt yet?"

"Ok Mom," Kovu said getting up and running out of the cave.

"Simba we have a problem," Nala said once she was sure Kovu was gone.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked giving his mate his full attention.

"Zira won't let up about Kovu not being your cub," Nala said.

"I wouldn't worry about Zira if I were you honey," Simba said with a smile. "Nobody pays attention to what she says anyways."

"Simba I'm worried that Kovu will hear her spewing," Nala said. "What if believes her?"

"Nala Kovu dosen't go near Zira most of the time," Simba said. "I think he's afraid of her or something."

"That's true," Nala said with is sigh. "But there's more."

"What's the rest?" Simba asked dreading the ansewer.

"Zira's pregnant," Nala said. "She just told me."

"Great," Simba said closing his eyes in dread. "Just great. Well she sure found herself a new mate pretty fast."

"Tell me about it," Nala muttered. "Speaking of cubs. When are we going to start working on one of our own?" Nala winked at Simba when she said this last part.

"Nala don't you think we should wait until Kovu is older?" Simba asked. "I mean he's only a month old."

"But Simba," Nala said. "We haven't even mated yet. You were too afraid of hurting the cub when I was pregnant. I think that's something that's way overdue. Don't you think?"

"Oh it's definitely overdue," Simba said with a smile.

"Then why wait?" Nala asked hopeful that Simba would agree. "Rafiki said it's perfectly fine for me to mate. We could get our mothers to watch Kovu and have ourselves a night alone. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea," Simba said giving Nala a nuzzle. Then as is on cue Sarabi and Sarafina came walking into the cave. "Hey Mom," Simba greeted giving his mother a nuzzle. "Hey Sarafina. Where's Kovu?"

"He wanted to stay up top for a little while," Sarabi replied. "I think her really enjoys looking down at the Pridelands."

"Just like I was when I was a cub," Simba said with a chuckle.

"Scar was like that too," Sarafina said without even thinking about it. "Sorry," she said quickly when she saw the looks the group was giving her. "It slipped."

"Mom we can't afford those kind of slips," Nala said. "Especially when Kovu is around. Zira is already suspisious enough."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Sarafina said felling guilty. "It won't happen again."

"It's ok Sarafina," Simba said giving his mother-in-law a smile. "But Nala and I do have a favor to ask of you both."

"What kind of favor?" Sarabi asked.

"Would you guys mind watching Kovu tonight?" Nala asked. "Simba and I want to spend sometime alone for some cub making."

"So soon?" Sarafina asked her blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes Mom," Nala said a little irritated. "Simba and I haven't even had a chance to mate yet. I think it hightime we did. And besides Rafiki said it's perfectly fine for me to mate."

"If you say so dear," Sarabi said, deciding it was best not to argue. "We'd be happy to watch Kovu tonight."

"Yeah you guys deserve to have some fun," Sarafina put it.

"Thank guys," Simba said with a smile. "Now if you ladies will excuse me I promised the elephants I'd settle a dispute they're having with the hippos." With that Simba gave his mate a nuzzle and too his leave.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 8 complete. Hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. As always review please.**


	9. Disappointment and Confusion

**A/N I'd like to thank kate, AquitarStar, Dinoman193, and the Unknown Guest reviewer who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 9 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 9 Disappointment and Confusion**

Later that day Simba and Nala were each eagerly awaiting their night together. This had been a long time coming and the King and Queen were excited about the chance to finally be together the way mates should be. But first they had to make sure that Kovu was all settled before they left. "Now you be good for your grandmothers ok?" Simba said looking down at his son.

"Yes Dad," Kovu said with a grin. "I'll be good. I promise."

"That's my boy," Simba said bending down and giving the little brown cub a nuzzle. "Your mother and I will be back in the morning ok?"

"Ok Dad," Kovu said. "See ya later." Then Kovu ran up to Nala and gave her front leg a big hug. "I love you Mom," he said looking up at her with big amber eyes.

Nala couldn't help but grimace a little when Kovu hugged her but she quickly shook those feelings away and bent down and gave her son's head a lick. "I love you too sweetie," the creamy Queen said with a smile. "Be good. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mom," Kovu said as he watched his parents leave. "Bye Dad. I love you."

"We love you too son," Simba said as he and Nala exited the cave.

"Well Kovu," Sarabi said after Simba and Nala were gone. "What would you like to do right now?"

"Can I see if Nuka's back yet?" Kovu asked.

"Sure," Sarabi said with a smile. "But don't be gone too long. It's almost time for your bath. And then it's bedtime."

"Ok Grandma," Kovu said as he ran out of the cave. "I'll be back when the sun goes down. See ya." With that the little brown Prince was gone.

"He certinely is full of energy," Sarafina remarked as she watched her grandson leave.

"He most certinely is," Sarabi said nodding her head in agreement. "But aren't we all that way when we're young."

"So true," Sarafina said with a sigh. "I just thank the Kings above that Kovu is nothing like Scar."

"Yes I agree," Sarabi said her voice low. "But remember Sarafina we musn't say things like that. The walls have ears around here."

"I almost forgot," Sarafina said looking around to see if anyone was around. "I must remember not to make comments like that. Kovu is Simba's son and that's the way I must act from now on."

"Yes we must all act that way," Sarabi said. "Kovu must never find out the truth. It may be too much for him to handle."

"Agreed," Sarafina replied. With that the two lionesses waited for their grandson to return from his activities.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu was at the top of Priderock searching for Nuka. However it wasn't Nuka that the little one month old Prince found. Instead he found Zira, who apprered to have been waiting for him. "Well hello there young one," Zira said with a creepy smile. "What are you doing up here all by yourself?"

"I was looking for Nuka," Kovu replied trying to keep his voice steady.

"Well I'm afraid he's not back yet," Zira said. "But come close little one. I want to talk to you about something."

"Y-you do?" Kovu asked his amber eyes widening with surprise. "What is it?" As he was talking Kovu was walking closer to Zira. As soon as he was close enough Zira pulled the little cub close to her and turned his to face her.

"I just want to get a good look at you," Zira said putting her paw under Kovu's chin and lifting his head up. "Hmm," she said with a smile. "Very nice. You look exactly like your father did save for your eyes."

"I don't look like my Dad," Kovu said with confusion. "And I do have my Dad's eyes."

"Oh young Kovu there's so much you don't know," Zira said her blood red eyes burning into Kovu's amber ones.

"What are you talking about?" Kovu asked throughly confused.

"You think your parents have told you everything," Zira said her voice a low growl. "But they haven't. They've been lying to you about who your father is."

"My parents wouldn't do that," Kovu said trying to pull away from Zira.

"Oh but they would," Zira remarked. "And they have. You see Kovu there's something you should know. Your father is..." But before Zira could continue Timon and Pumbaa came onto the scene. "Hey ya kiddo what are you doin' up here?" Timon asked giving Zira and Kovu a strange look.

"We were just talking," Zira replied. "Now run along now. This doesn't concern you."

"Well for your information lady," Timon said his hands on his hips. "We came up here to find Kovu and tell him his grandma wants him to come inside now 'cause it gettin' dark."

"Ok Timon," Kovu said eagar to get away from Zira. "Thanks for tellin' me." With that Kovu ran down the side of Priderock to find Sarabi.

"We better go inside to Timon," Pumbaa remarked. "It's getting chilly."

"Right with ya buddy," Timon said climbing and Pumbaa's head. "Let's roll." With that the meercat and the warthog were off leaving Zira alone. But the tan lioness wasn't alone for long. Soon Nuka came running up the side of Priderock and jumped between her paws. But the smile quickly lefted the four month old cub's face when he saw the dark look on his mother's face. "What's wrong Mother?" Nuka asked.

"Everything is wrong," Zira snapped startling her son. "I keep getting interrupted when I try talking to Kovu."

"Why do you want to talk to Kovu?" Nuka asked confused.

"None of your business," Zira growled. "Just be quiet and go to sleep."

"But Mother," Nuka said. "I need a bath. I'm all dirty. And I haven't eaten yet."

"That's your fault for not coming home sooner," Zira snapped. "I'm almost two months pregnant Nuka. I can't be bothered with your petty problems. Now no more of your whining. I said go to sleep." Without another word Nuka sadly put his head down on his paws and went to sleep with an empty stomach.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu had found Sarabi and was now in the midst of getting a bath. "Grandma," Kovu said as he was being cleaned. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Of course you can my dear," Sarabi said as she continued to clean her grandson.

"Have Mom and Dad been lying to me?" Kovu asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Sarabi said trying not to sound nervous.

"Just somethin' Zira said," Kovu replied. "She said that Mom and Dad have been lying to me about who my father is."

"Kovu you needn't pay attention to what Zira says," Sarabi replied. "She is not a well lioness. She has no idea what she's talking about. Do you honestly think your parents would lie to you?"

"No," Kovu said. "I guess you're right Grandma. Mom and Dad wouldn't lie to me. Zira is creepy and crazy. I shouldn't have even listened to her to begin with."

"There's a good boy," Sarabi said with a smile. "And you are all clean now. Now it's time to go to bed."

"Can I sleep with you Grandma?" Kovu asked.

"Of course you can," Sarabi replied with a smile. "It's been far to long since I've had a cub sleep beside me." With that Kovu snuggled in between Sarabi's paws and into her chest fur and closed his eyes. "Goodnight dear one," Sarabi said giving her grandson's head a lick.

"Goodnight Grandma," Kovu said. "I love you."

"And I you dear Kovu," Sarabi replied. "Sleep well." With that the tan lioness watched her grandson sleep and thought to herself, "I must remember to speak with Simba and Nala when they return to Priderock. They must be told what Zira is trying to do. Maybe they can talk some sense into her. But I highly doubt that." With that Sarabi layed her head down and tried to get some sleep.

**A/N well there you go folk ch 9 complete. What do you all think about it? Tell me in a review please.**


	10. More Disappointment and a Little Joy

**A/n A special shout out to jtgil, kate, AquitarStar, and Dinoman193 thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy ch 10**

**Ch 10 More Disappointment and a Little Joy**

Meanwhile in another part of the Pridelands Simba and Nala were enjoying spending some much need time alone. "Nala I have to admit this was a very good idea," Simba said as he and Nala went to sit beside the river side.

"I told you this was exactly what we needed," Nala said sitting beside her mate and laying her head on his red mane.

"I know something else we both need," Simba said with a wink causing Nala to giggle. "Come on I know the perfect place." With that the King and Queen walked towards a secluded area that was well covered. Once they were there Nala gave a Simba a "come and get me" look and that was all it took. Simba circled around Nala giving her a smoldering look. Then he pounced and he and Nala fell gently to the ground both of them laughing. Simba got up after a couple of minutes and was about to begin the mating process when suddenly Nala's paw came out of nowhere and swipped Simba's face catching him by surprise. "Hey!" he cried as he fell to the ground. "Nala!? What the heck was that for?"

"I'm sorry Simba," Nala said panting. "I just had a really bad flashback when you began the process. I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's ok," Simba said as he got up and walked in front of Nala giving her a nuzzle. "You know I would never hurt you right?" Nala nodded and Simba continued, "But if you're not ready for this then I understand."

"No!" Nala cried startling Simba. "No I'm ready for this. I really am."

"Are you sure?" Simba asked studying his mate to see if she was lying or not.

"Yes I'm sure," Nala said giving Simba's cheek a lick. Then suddenly she pounced on Simba and the pair were once again rolling on the ground laughing. Then Simba got to his feet and walked behind Nala cautiously. Nala looked behind her and nodded. Then Simba began the mating process which went off without a hitch.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Simba and Nala awoke after a very pleasant evening. "Good morning," Simba said smiling at his mate. "Sleep well?"

"Good morning yourself handsome," Nala said giving Simba a nuzzle. "Yes I did sleep very well." Then the creamy lioness looked up at the sky. "We'd better be getting home. Kovu will be wanting his morning feed." With that the King and Queen got up and headed back to Priderock to see their son.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Simba and Nala arrived back at Priderock Kovu came running out of the cave excited to see them. "Did you guys have fun?" Kovu asked snuggling into his mother's front leg.

"We did have fun honey," Nala said giving her son's head a lick. "How about you? Did you have fun with your grandmas?"

"I sure did!" Kovu exclaimed with a smile. "Grandma Sarabi is really smart. She told me not to listen to Zira 'cause she's crazy."

"Why were you talking to Zira?" Simba asked alarmed that Kovu was alone with the crazed lioness.

"She said she wanted to talk to me," Kovu explained. "I tried to get away from her but she wouldn't let me. She's really kind of scary."

"What did she say to you son?" Simba asked gently.

"She said that you and Mom were lying to me," Kovu said softly.

"About what?" Nala asked.

"About who my father is," Kovu said looking at his mother.

"Kovu," Simba said slowly. "What exactly did Zira tell you?"

"Not much Dad," Kovu said. "She's really creepy anyways. All she really did was confuse me."

"Well you just make sure you keep your distance from her," Nala said sternly. "Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Kovu said.

"There's a good boy," Nala said with a smile. "Now come on inside. You must be hungry." With that Kovu and Nala went inside so Kovu could nurse. Simba stayed behind and went in search of Zira. Luckily he didn't have to look very far for the tan lioness. The golden King found her by the watering hole getting a drink. "Zira we need to talk," Simba said walking up to the pregnant lioness.

"Well good morning to you too Simba," Zira said rolling her eyes. "And what exactly to we need to talk about?"

"I want you to stay away from my son," Simba said deciding to get right to the point. "I won't have you filling his head with your lies."

"Oh Simba I think you're mistaken," Zira said. "You know very well that what I told Kovu was the truth."

"Zira I'm really growing tired of this," Simba said irritated at Zira's attitude. "If you are going to insist upon defying me and telling these lies then I will have now choice but to banish you and your son. And I really don't want to have to do that especailly when you are with cub. But if you continue to defy me then I will have no other choice. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal clear," Zira said doing her best not to lose her temper. "It won't happen again. You have my word on that."

"Good," Simba said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have rounds to make." With that Simba took his leave leaving a seething Zira behind.

"How dare he threaten me with exile!" Zira growled. "I'd like to see him try to exile me!" Suddenly Zira's unborn cub gave her a kick. "Don't you worry my son," Zira said gently rubbing her belly. "Mother won't lose her temper. Not just yet anyways. Once you are born and are strong enough then I will make my move. Until then I'll just have to suck it up and lat least pretend I'm going along with that tyrant." With that Zira began to walk back to Priderock thinking hateful thoughts about Simba the whole time.

TLKTLKTLK

A month passed and soon the time came for Zira to have her cub. As was custom Zira went off to a secluded area with her good friend, Cala to have her cub. After some time Zira's cub was born. But to her great dissappointment Cala told the tan lioness that she had just given birth to a daughter. "Check again," Zira growled. "There must be another cub in there."

"Zira I've checked twice," Cala told her. "There is only one cub and she's a girl."

"This is unexceptable!" Zira growled. "Now I'll have to wait even longer to take down Simba. Not to mention finding another mate."

"Well why don't you focus on your daughter right now?" Cala suggested gently pushing the tiny tan cub towards Zira. "Have you thought of a name for her?"

"Yes," Zira said as she began cleaning her daughter. "Her name is Vitani."

"Well welcome to the world little Vitani," Cala said with a smile.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala had just returned form visting Rafiki and she had a big smile on her face. "Well there's a sight I love seeing," Simba said as he gave his mate a nuzzle. "And may I ask what brought on that beauiful smile?"

"I just got back from visiting Rafiki," Nala said. "I'm pregnant Simba! Isn't that great?! We're finally going to have a cub of our own."

"Nala that's great!" Simba exclaimed giving his mate a nuzzle. "Kovu will be so excited to hear that he's going to be a big brother."

"Let's tell him tomarrow," Nala declared. "That will be the perfect way to celebrate his first time out of the cave."

"That's a wonderful idea," Simba said. "Come on let's go tell our mothers the wonderful news." With that the King and Queen headed back to Priderock eagar to share their joy with Sarabi and Sarafina.

**A/N well there you go everyone ch 10 complete. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Keep those reviews coming.**


	11. Adventure Time

**A/n thank you to Dinoman193, MyNameIsVitani, kate, jtgil, and Robert Downey Jr94 for your wonderful reviews . Keep them coming. Here's ch 11 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 11 Adventure Time**

The next day Simba and Nala took Kovu off to the side so they could tell him the good news. "Kovu we have a little present for you," Nala said with a smile.

"You do?" Kovu asked, his amber eyes lighting up. "What is it?"

"How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?" Simba asked.

"That would be awesome!" Kovu exclaimed with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you said that," Nala said. "Because in a couple of months you're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Awesome!" Kovu said happily. "Am I still going out today?"

"Of course you are sweetheart," Nala said. "In fact I think Nuka is waiting for you outside." With that Kovu started to run outside to meet Nuka.

"Hold on there Kovu," Simba said putting his paw on the brown cub's tail. "I want you to promise me you'll be careful and not run away from Nuka and the others."

"I won't Dad," Kovu said. "I'll be careful I promise."

"Ok then," Simba said bending down and giving Kovu a nuzzle. "I love you son."

"I love you to Dad," Kovu said returning the nuzzle.

"Have fun sweetheart," Nala said as she watched her son leave the cave. After Kovu was gone Nala let out a sigh.

"What's on your mind Nal'?" Simba asked looking at his mate.

"I was just thinking how fast he's growing up," Nala said. "I can't believe he's already two months old."

Simba opened his mouth to respond but before he could do so a voice said, "Yes they most certainly do grow fast." Simba and Nala turned and saw that Zira had returned.

"Zira you're back," Simba said.

"Yes and I have my daughter with me," Zira said as she reached around and gently pulled Vitani off her back and placed her on the ground. "This is Vitani," Zira said simply nodding at the tiny cub.

"She's beautiful Zira," Nala said with a smile.

"I agree," Simba said also smiling at the cub.

"Yes well thank you," Zira said as she picked Vitani back up and put her on her back. "And may I say that young Kovu is certinly turning into a handsome young lion. He looks just like Scar." Without waiting for a response Zira carried Vitani up to her secluded spot so she can nurse.

"Ugh that lioness makes me so mad sometimes," Nala said with a growl.

"Ignore her Nala," Simba said. "She's just trying to get a rise out of us."

"Dosen't she think we already know Kovu looks exactly like Scar?" Nala said her voice low. "Heck I even overheard my mother say that Kovu even sounds like Scar did when he was a cub. I don't need Zira to point out the obvious. That Kovu is most likely going to be the spitting image of Scar when he grows up."

"That dosen't mean he's going to be like Scar when he gets older," Simba pointed out. "You're forgetting Nala he's your son to. He has your goodness and we won't let him turn into a monster like Scar was."

"I hope not," Nala said with a sigh.

"You have to think positive," Simba said. "No more negative thoughts. Ok?"

"Ok," Nala said with a smile.

"That's my girl," Simba said giving Nala a nuzzle. "Now I'm going to make my rounds. I should be back before Kovu returns." With that the King took his leave.

"I hope Simba's right about Kovu," Nala thought. "I can barely tolerate Kovu as it is. I don't think I could take it if he becomes anymore like his father." With that Nala went off in search of her mother and the other lionesses.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu was having fun playing with Nuka and his friends even though he had to struggle to keep up sometimes because they were so much older than him. "Come on Kovu keep up," Nuka called impatiently.

"Yeah we don't have all day shrimp," a sandy brown cub with brown eyes named Kinta said.

"Man why do we have to be the ones babysitting him?" a greyish brown cub with blue eyes named Cusmo said.

"Yeah it's not like he's our brother or nothin' like that," Kinta said.

"Well he is my brother sorta," Nuka said.

"He is?" Kinta said his brown eyes wide with surprise.

"I thought he was King Simba and Queen Nala's son," a tan cub with light brown eyes who was the same age as Kovu, named Jayla said wrinkling her brow.

"My mother said that King Simba isn't really Kovu's father," Nuka said. "She says that my father, Scar is Kovu's real dad and so that would make him my half brother."

"That would explain why he dosen't look very much like King Simba," Cusmo said flicking her blue towards Kovu who had just joined the group.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Kovu asked confused.

"No reason," Nuka said quickly. "Come on let's go down by the river. I can teach you how to swim Kovu."

"That would be awesome!" Kovu cried happily. "My Dad says I'm too young to learn yet."

"How can your Dad say that?" Kinta asked ignoring the glare Nuka gave him. "Isn't your Dad dead?"

"What the heck are you talking about Kinta?" Kovu asked giving the sandy brown cub a funny look. "My Dad isn't dead."

"Your real Dad is," Kinta said.

"Huh?" Kovu said. "What are you..." Before the brown Prince could continue Nuka said quickly. "Hey are we going swimmin' or what?"

"Yeah let's go!" Jayla said as she and Cusmo went running down the embankment and jumped into the river. Kinta was about to fallow suit when Nuka quickly pulled him off to the side, "Don't ever tell Kovu the truth!" he hissed.

"Why not?" Kinta asked his voice also low.

"'Cause my mother said that if King Simba hears anyone told Kovu the truth they'd be exiled," Nuka hissed. "You don't want that do ya?"

"No," Kinta said soflty.

"Then keep your trap shut about it," Nuka hissed.

"Ya know if ya wanted it to be a secret then you shouldn't have said anything about it stupid," Kinta said slapping Nuka upside the head. "But I'll keep quiet. Come on let's go swimming." With that the sandy brown cub jumped into the water and swam out to join his friends.

"Come on Kovu we'll go in slowly," Nuka said gently guiding his friend into the water. "Don't be afraid," Nuka said after Kovu tensed up after his paw touched the water. "I won't let anything happen to you," Nuka said. "I promise."

"I know you won't," Kovu said with a smile. With that Kovu and Nuka began to slowly wade out into the deeper water. Once they were in for a few minutes Kovu began to gain more confidence. "I think you can let go," Kovu said.

"Are you sure?" Nuka asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Kovu said. "Let go."

"Ok," Nuka said. With that the six month old cub let go and Kovu began swimming around on his own. However this moment of triumph was short lived. Soon Kovu heard a very angry voice shout, "Kovu! You come out of there this instant!" Kovu looked over at the shore and saw a very angry Nala standing there. "Coming Mom," Kovu said as he began to swim towards the shore. But he didn't have as much energy as he thought and soon he found himself going under and not having the strength to swim up. But luckily for him Nuka was watching him and quickly pulled him above water and helped him get to shore. Nala ran up to her son fear flicking in her blue eyes. "Kovu!" she cired nuzzling her son. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok Mom," Kovu said after catching his breath.

"Kovu what were you thinking going into the river like that?" Nala cried. "You could have drowned."

"Nuka was teaching me how to swim," Kovu explained.

"Yeah and he was doing really good," Nuka piped up.'

"Nuka you should not have done that!" Nala cried. Then she turned towards her son and shouted, "And you should not have disobayed me Kovu! You are coming home with me right now."

"But Mom..." Kovu began.

"No arguing Kovu!" Nala shouted picking her son up by his scruff not so gently causing his to yelp in pain. "And I'm sure your mother will want to have a word with you too Nuka," Nala said her voice muffled. Without another word Nala turned and carried Kovu back to Priderock leaving a sullen Nuka behind dreading what his mother would say when he got back home.

**A/N ok then folks ch 11 complete. Did you all enjoy reading it? I hope you did. Review please.**


	12. Punishment where Due

**A/n I'd like to thank Dinoman193, kubeba, Robert Downey Jr94, jtgil, and kate for their wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. Here's ch 12 for you and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 12 Punishment Where Due**

Nala returned to Priderock carrying Kovu in her mouth. She proceeded to carry him into the cave where she roughly dropped him on the ground causing him to yelp in pain. Kovu got up and faced his mother his ears pinned to his head in shame. "Mom I..." Kovu began.

"Kovu I'm very disappointed in you," Nala said roughly.

"I'm sorry Mom," Kovu said softly.

"Kovu your father and I make rules for a reason," Nala said. "And that's to make sure you're kept safe."

"I know," Kovu said sniffling.

"If you know that then why did you do what you did?" Nala asked.

"I thought that since Nuka and the other cubs were there it would be ok," Kovu explained wiping his eyes with his paw.

"But you knew that we told you not to do it didn't you?" Nala asked her voice rising with anger.

"Nuka said it would be ok," Kovu said.

"Kovu I don't want you hanging around Nuka anymore," Nala said. "He seems to have a way of getting others in trouble."

"But Mom," Kovu said. "I like hanging out with him. He's like my big brother. He.." But before Kovu could get another word out Nala let out a growl and snarled, "Never call him your brother." And before she knew what was happening she struck Kovu in the face sending the two month old cub flying across the cave.

"Nala!" Sarafina cried out having come into the cave at that very moment. The creamy lioness ran over to her grandson who was sobbing on the floor and pulled him close. "What in the world is wrong with you?!" Sarafina cried as she tried soothing Kovu.

"Mom..." Nala said shocked at what she had just done. "Mom I...I.." Then Nala burst into tears and ran over to her son. "Oh Kovu I'm so sorry," she sobbed pulling her son close to her. "Please forgive me honey."

"It's ok Mom," Kovu sniffled. "It didn't hurt to bad."

"I should have never hit you," Nala cried wiping her eyes with her paw. "I'm so ashamed of myself."

"I deserved it Mom," Kovu said. "After all I was bad."

"No!" Nala cried. "Don't you ever say that Kovu! Nothing you ever could do could make you deserve to be hit. This is all my fault not yours. You are not to blame. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mom," Kovu said. "But don't be sad. I'm ok. Honest."

Nala looked at her son and gently pulled his face towards hers so she could examine it. Seeing that there was no marks on it she smiled and said, "I'm so glad you're not hurt. And I promise I will never hit you again. I love you Kovu." With that Nala gave her son a nuzzle fallowed by a lick.

"I love you to Mom," Kovu said returing the nuzzle. "Can I still play with Nuka?"

"Of course you can," Nala said. "But don't go past the watering hole ok?"

"Ok," Kovu said running off to find his friends. Once he was gone Sarafina turned to her daughter and said, "Ok Nala level with me. What was that about?"

"What are you talking about Mom?" Nala asked.

"I'm talking about the reason you struck your two month old son," Sarafina said keeping her voice low.

"Oh that," Nala said lowering her eyes in shame. "Honestly Mom I don't know why I did it. I think it was tha fact the he called Nuka his brother and the fact that I was angry with him to begin with that did it."

"Nala I have never known you to be violent like that," Sarafina said with concern.

"Oh Mom I couldn't help it," Nala cried. "It's just that sometimes he reminds me so much of Scar. Most of the time he dosen't but today he really did. Then when he called Nuka his brother that's when I saw red. I'm ashamed of myself but I sware to you that it will never happen again."

"It had better not happen again," Sarafina said sternly. "Or the next time I'll be forced to tell Simba what happened. I'm willing to let it slide this once."

"Thanks Mom," Nala said taking in a shakey breath. Then suddenly the creamy Queen felt her unborn cub do a summersalt. "Oh I guess I'm stressing you out too huh?" she said gently patting her slightly expanded belly. "Well I promise you something little one. I will never lay a paw on your brother again." With that Nala and Sarafina left the cave to do some sun bathing.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kovu awoke with a huge headache. The little brown Prince opened his eyes and immediatly shut them again when the bright light made his head hurt more. Letting out a low groan Kovu snuggled into Simba's side, who he hope was still sleeping. However, his hopes of that were quickly dashed when he heard Simba say, "Kovu are you ok?" Kovu opened his eyes and looked up at the golden lion. "I'm ok Dad," Kovu said trying to sound convincing.

"Are you sure?" Simba asked looking at his son with concern.

"Yeah I just go a little headache," Kovu said with a shrug. Then Kovu tried to stand up only to lose his blance and fall back down again.

"I don't think you're ok Kovu," Simba said gently lifting Kovu's head up and looking at him. After a minute Simba asked, "Did you fall down or anything yesterday? Or did something maybe hit you in the head?"

"N-no," Kovu stammered, not wanting Simba to know what had happened.

"Kovu you know you can't lie to me," Simba said. "Now tell me what happened. Did someone hit you?"

Kovuopened his mouth fully prepared to lie but when he saw the look on Simba's face he found himself saying, "I was bad yesterday."

"What did you do?" Simba asked.

"I disobayed Mom," Kovu said. "I did something I shouldn't have and she got mad. But I deserved to be hit. I was the bad one."

"Your mother hit you?" Simba asked shocked that his mate would do something like that. Kovu nodded and so Simba continued, "Kovu we're going to go see Rafiki and make sure you're ok."

"Ok Dad," Kovu said knowing it would be useless to argue with his father. Without another word Simba gently picked up Kovu and placed him of his back and began the walk to Rafiki's tree.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Simba and Kovu returned from visiting Rafiki and were met by Nala, who had a concerned look on her face. "Simba Sarabi just told me you took Kovu to see Rafiki," Nala said as she ran up to her mate, who placed Kovu on the floor of the cave. "Is he ok?" Nala asked looking at Kovu with concern.

"He has a concussion," Simba said roughly.

"Oh my poor baby," Nala said giving Kovu a nuzzle.

"It's not so bad Mom," Kovu said trying to sound reassuring.

"What happened?" Nala asked looking at her mate.

"You can drop the act Nala," Simba said glaring at Nala. "Kovu told me you hit him."

"He did?" Nala asked looking at Kovu who let out a groan.

"Yes he did," Simba said. "And I must say Nala that I am apaled by your behavior."

"Well did he also tell you he disobayed me?" Nala asked feeling her anger boiling up inside of her.

"Yes he did," Simba said still glaring at Nala. "And while I agree that he should be punished there is never any excuse for striking a cub. I thought you and I agreed on that."

"We do," Nala said.

"Obviously we don't," Simba snapped. "Otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did Nala!"

"Simba I already apoligized for that," Nala said. "And I sware to you that it will never happen again. I already feel terriable. Please don't make me feel worse by yelling at me. Aren't I getting punished enough by knowing I gave my son a concussion?" By now Nala was on the verge of tears and she looked at he mate her blue eyes pleading.

Simba let out a sigh and said in a gentle tone, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Nala. I know you feel terriable and I believe you when you say it won't happen again."

"Thank you," Nala said with a sniffle wiping her eyes with her paw.

"You just take it easy," Simba said giving his mate a nuzzle. Then he turned to Kovu and said, "You take it easy to son."

"I will Dad," Kovu said with a smile as Simba gave him a nuzzle.

"Good," Simba said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have rounds to make." With that Simba took his leave. Once Simba was gone Nala turned to Kovu with a very angry expression on her face, "You just had to tell Simba what happened didn't you?" she snapped.

"Mom I.." Kovu began but he was interrupted by Nala's angry snarl, "I don't want to hear it Kovu! Ugh just when I thought you weren't going to be a trouble maker you go and prove me wrong! You are just like your father. A trouble making, fight causing little pest!"

"I'm sorry Mom," Kovu said with a sniffle.

"Save it!" Nala growled as she turned and storme away leaving her son very confused.

"What did I do wrong?" Kovu said to himself.

"You did nothing wrong little one," Zira said walking into the cave. "Nothing except be born. Your mother can't get past who your father is." Kovu said nothing so Zira contiuned, "You see dear Kovu your father was my mate and Nuka's father, Scar. Your mother some how convinced Scar that he should mate with he to produce a healthy heir. She suduced him and the result was you. However when certain events came to light Nala began to regret her decision and took her anger at herself out on you. So you see this has nothing to do with you. Remember that Kovu. Nala is to blame." With that Zira left and headed off to tend to her newborn daughter.

"That can't be true," Kovu thought as he watched Zira leave. "But then again it would explaine a lot. I'm so confused. I'll ask Grandma Sarafina about it the next time I see her. She won't lie to me." With that Kovu layed down his head and try to clear all the negative thoughts out of it.

**A/N Ok folks ch 12 complete. What did you all think of it? Let me know in a review. And to those of you who celebrate it Happy Easter.**


	13. New Life Begins

**A/N Thank you to Jennifer, WTF123, jtgil, Dinoman193, and kate for reviewing my last chapter. And to BLACK CAT I'd just like to say wow that's some way of thinking. Here's ch 13 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. **

**Ch 13 New Life Begins**

The next day Kovu awoke feeling slightly better. He opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw Nala staring down at him. "Morning Mom," Kovu said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning Kovu," Nala said. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I feel better," Kovu said. "My head still hurts a little."

"Well I have a special surprise for you," Nala said with a smile. She reached behind her and pulled out a juicy zebra leg.

"My first zebra leg!" Kovu cried happily getting to his feet. "Thanks Mom!" With that Kovu began to devour the zebra leg.

"Well I felt so guilty about yelling at you yesterday that I felt like you deserve a treat," Nala said. "Besides you need to eat more meat anyways. Once I have this cub I won't be able to nurse you. By the way I really am sorry I yelled at you Kovu. I was way out of line."

"It's ok Mom," Kovu said between bites. "I was just confused when you said I was like my father. Did you mean Dad or Scar?"

"Who told you about Scar?" Nala asked alarmed that Kovu was mentioning the former King who had tormented her.

"Zira did," Kovu said softly.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," Nala snapped.

"She came to see me," Kovu said. "She told me that Scar was my father and that you were to ashamed of what you did to admit it."

"Oh she did did she?" Nala said with a growl. "Well we'll see about that. Kovu just remember what your father and I told you before. Zira is not a well lioness and you should not listen to a word she says. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Kovu said. "Are you mad at me Mom?"

"Of course not honey," Nala said giving Kovu a nuzzle. "I'm mad at Zira for telling you those lies." With that Nala turned and headed off to find Zira.

"Phew I'm glad Mom's not mad," Kovu said to himself. "And she's right Zira is crazy. Scar isn't my Dad. Everything is fine." With that Kovu finshed what was left of his zebra leg and thought of ways to entertain himself.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala had found Zira in her usual spot nursing Vitani. "Zira who the Hell do you think you are?" Nala growled her blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Well hello to you to Nala," Zira said her voice monotone.

"How dare you tell my son about Scar!" Nala hissed baring her teeth at Zira.

"My my Nala don't we have a nasty temper," Zira said. "I'll thank you not to display such violent tendencies around my daughter." Zira gestured towards Vitani who opened her eyes and looked at Nala with big blue eyes. Nala looked down at the two week old cub and her expression softened. "Very well Zira have it your way," Nala said in a clamer tone. "But this is the last time I going to tell you to stay away from my son. Or the next time I talk to you there will be blood shed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," Zira said. Without another word Nala took her leave. "Don't you worry my darling," Zira said to her daughter. "Mother isn't worried about her. In a couple of weeks I'll go looking for another mate. Then once your brother is born I can enact my revenge. Until then I'll have to resist to urge to talk to Kovu. But until then I'll contiune to have Nuka hang around the little brat. Then perhaps I'll be able to persuade him to join our cause against Simba and Nala." With that Zira began to clean Vitani thinking about her bright future.

TLKTLKTLK

A few weeks past and son it was time for Nala to give birth. Since this was her second time doing so the birthing process went much faster. After about an hour Nala's cub was born. "You have anoder son," Rafiki announced with a smile placing a small golden bundle between Nala's paws.

"He's beautiful," Nala breathed as she began to clean her son.

"I agree," Sarafina said smiling down at her grandson.

"I'm so glad Simba and I have a son," Nala said still cleaning the newborn.

"I couldn't agree more," Simba said as he and Kovu came walking into the cave. Simba gave Nala a loving nuzzle and gazed down at his son. "He's perfect Nala," the golden King said as he bent down and gave the cub a nuzzle. "Hey Kovu come meet your new brother," Simba called. The four month old cub came bounding up to his parents and looked at his new brother. "He's so little," Kovu whispered. "Hey there I'm your big brother Kovu. Even though we just met I already think you're pretty cool."

"I'm glad you think so honey," Nala said giving Kovu a lick.

"So what's my new brother's name?" Kovu asked.

"Kopa," Simba and Nala said together.

"Awesome," Kovu said. "Welcome to the world Kopa." With that Kopa opened his eyes and looked upon his family with big blue eyes. "Hey you have the same eyes," Kovu said to Nala with a grin. "You are one awesome little brother." With that Kovu snuggled next to Nala and admired his little brother.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day all the animals of the Kingdom were gathered around for Kopa's presentation. Kovu watched his brother being held high up for all the animals to see and he couldn't help but smile. "The future King sure does look cute doesn't he?" Kinta said as he, Cusmo, and Jayla sat beside Kovu.

"What the heck are you talking about Kinta?" Kovu asked giving the sandy brown cub a funny look. "I'm the future King not Kopa."

"But you're not..." Kinta began but he stopped when Cusmo elbowed his in the side and shook her head. "Oh uh nevermind," Kinta stammered nervously. "It was a joke. Haha yeah I was jus kidding."

"Your wierd Kinta," Kovu said.

"Hey Kovu why don't we play a game," Jayla suggested hoping to change the subject and distract Kovu.

"Not right now Jayla," Kovu said. "I wanna watch the presentation."

"Come on let's just watch the ceremony," Cusmo said. With that the grey cub snuggled next to Kinta who gave her a funny look but said nothing. Jayla snuggled next to Kovu and Kovu smiled at the tan cub and continued to watch the cermony in silence.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira was up in her secluded spot along with Nuka and Vitani brooding. "Look at them all down there," she hissed. "Celebrating the birth of Simba and Nala's spawn. Pathetic."

"Mother," Nuka said nervously. "Can I please go down with my friends?"

"No!" Zira growled casuing her seven month old son to shake in fear. "You may not go down there and celebate with them. If you want someone to play with you can play with your sister."

"But she's no fun," Nuka whined.

"I'm more fun than you Nuka," Vitani said jumping on her brother's back and sinking her teeth in causing him to yelp in protest.

"Enough!" Zira shouted causing Vitani to immediately jump off of Nuka her ears pinned to her head in shame. "I'm going out for a while," Zira announced. "You two stay here and don't move until I get back." With that Zira turned and walked down the side of Priderock leaving her seven month old to watch over her two month old cub.

"Why is Mother always in such a bad mood?" Vitani asked after Zira had left.

"She's just angry all the time," Nuka expained. "She really dosen't like King Simba and Queen Nala but we're not supposed to say anything about it."

"I know that," Vitani said rolling her blue eyes. "I'm not stupid." Then the tan cub let out a sigh. "Nuka when do you think Mother will let me go out of the cave?" she asked. "I've been two months for almost a week now. All the other cubs got to go out when they turned two months old. Why can't I?"

"Don't ask me," Nuka said. "I can't explain why Mother does what she does. Just ask her when she gets back. Maybe she forgot."

"Yeah she probally did," Vitani said. "Thanks Nuka." With that Vitani went to the edge of Priderock so she could watch the animals leave.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira was searching for something. And that something was another mate. But this couldn't be just any lion. This lion must have the characteristics of Scar. As luck would have it Zira didn't have to look very far for one. She saw a very handsome lion with a flowing jet black mane and a brown coat and bright emerald green eyes. "He's perfect," Zira thought with a smile. "Just the lion I was looking for. Now the seduction begins." With that Zira casually strolled by the lion and "accidently" bumped into him. "Oh I am so sorry about that," Zira said in a false sweet tone.

"It's quite alright my dear," the lion said with a smile.

"I can be such a klutz sometimes," Zira said pouring it on extra thick.

"It's ok," the lion said still smiling at Zira. "Really it is."

"You're so nice," Zira said with a smile of her own. "I'm Zira by the way."

"Nero," the lion said never taking his eyes off of Zira.

"Nero," Zira said batting her eyes at the lion. "Would you like to do me a huge favor please?"

"What's that my dear," Nero said moving closer to Zira.

"Well I have a little problem," Zira said. "You see I want a cub and I haven't been able to find a sutiable mate to have them with and at this point I'm afraid I'll never have a cub. Then I saw you and you're so young and strong. I was wondring..."

"If I would mate with you?" Nero said. Zira just nodded and Nero shrugged and said, "I won't be no kid's daddy so you can forget that."

"I will raise him just fine on my own," Zira declared.

"Just as long as we're clear on that," Nero said. "What the Hell let's do this." With that the mating process began.

**A/N I would just like to say if you were a little grossed out by that last scene I was too. But I hope you all enjoyed ch 13 and will kindly review.**


	14. A Plan

**A/N I'd like to thank Jennifer, jtgil, Dinoman193, BLACK CAT, and kate for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 14 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 14 A Plan**

Later that day Zira returned very satisfied with the events of the day. These events left Zira in a much better mood. Seeing that her mother was in a better mood Vitani decided that it was safe to ask her about allowing Vitani to leave the cave. "Mother?" Vitani said slowly walking up to where her mother was.

"What is it Vitani?" Zira asked her voice normal for once.

"Well I was wondering if uh maybe I could play outside the cave?" Vitani stammered. "I mean I am two months old now and all the other cubs got to..."

"Vitani I think it's a good idea for you to leave to cave," Zira said causing Vitani's mouth to drop open in surprise. She didn't think it was going to be that easy to convince her mother to allow her to leave. "In fact," Zira continued. "Tomarrow would be an excellent day for you to do so. I'm sure Nuka wouldn't mind taking you out. Will you Nuka?" Zira turned to her son and gave him a look when she said this last part.

"I wouldn't mind," Nuka said. "I'll take her out tomarrow."

"Good," Zira said. "Now I'm sure that the other lionesses will have returned by now with the day's kill. Let's go eat shall we?" With that Zira and her children began to walk to join the others for the meal.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Vitani was up bright and early excited to be going out. Being careful not wake her mother she nudged Nuka and whispered, "Nuka wake up."

"Huh?" Nuka said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's goin' on?"

"Come on let's go eat so we can go out," Vitani said.

"Now?" Nuka said keeping his voice low. "It's too early."

"I'm too excited to sleep," Vitani declared. "Please Nuka?"

"Oh ok fine," Nuka said with a groan. With that the brown cub got up and streatched. Being careful not to wake Zira the brother and sister went down to have their breakfast.

TLKTLKTLK

As Nuka and Vitani headed to the area where the leftover food would be to their surprise they found Kovu already there along with Simba. "Well hello there you two," Simba said with a smile. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"Mother said I could go out today," Vitani said with a big smile. "And Nuka is going to take me so we got up early so we could head out."

"Finally," Kovu said. "I've been waiting for you to be able to go out so we can play together. Can I come with you guys?"

"Sure you can bro," Nuka said. Simba gave Nuka a funny look when he called Kovu "bro" but Nuka didn't seam to notice. "I was gonna see if Kinta and Cusmo wanted to come too anyways."

"And Jayla," Kovu added. Nuka shrugged so Kovu looked up at Simba and said, "Is it ok if I go with them Dad?"

"Of course it is," Simba said. "Pretty soon it'll be time for you to show Kopa around so you may as well get a start on it."

"Yes!" Kovu said jumping up in the air. "Come on let's go ask the others if they want to come." With that Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani began to run into the cave to wake their friends but before they got anywhere Simba said, "Hold it you guys. You haven't eaten yet. Why don't you eat first then go get your friends?"

"Ok," the cubs said in unison. With that the three cub beagn to eat their breakfeast. Before they were done the other cubs had awaken and were joing them for their meal as well. "Do you guys wanna come with us?" Kovu asked his mouth full of zebra.

"Kovu no talking with your mouth full," Simba scolded. Kovu swallowed his food then said, "Vitani's mom said she could go out today. Do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure I do," Jayla said happily. "You're coming to aren't ya Cusmo?" the tan cub looked over at her grey firend when she said this last part.

"I'll go anywhere Nuka goes," Cusmo said rubbing against Nuka who almost choked over his zebra when she did so. Cusmo let out a giggle and Nuka blushed and smiled shyly at Cusmo his red eyes sparkling.

"How 'bout you Kinta?" Kovu said looking at the sandy brown cub.

"I may as well go," Kinta said with a shrug. "I've got nothin' else to do."

"Then let's go!" Vitani cried happily.

"Can we go Dad?" Kovu asked looking at his father.

"I think that Jayla, Kinta and Cusmo better aske their mothers first then you can go," Simba said.

"Ok King Simba," the three cubs said running inside the cave to ask their mothers if they could go.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Mom and Kopa," Kovu declared running to the nursery cave where Nala would be. "Meet me at the nursery cave," he called.

"Ok Kovu," Nuka called after his as he and Vitani walked inside the cave to meet up with the others.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Kovu entered the nursery cave he found Nala there with Kopa between her paws. "Hey Mom," Kovu said running over the his mother and giving her a nuzzle. When Kopa heard his brother's voice he opened his eyes and let out a soft mew. "Hey there Kopa," Kovu said smiling at his brother. Then he looked at his mother and said, "I just wanted to say good morning to you and Kopa."

"Well I'm glad you did," Nala said with a smile. "We both are aren't we Kopa?" She gently nudged her three day old son who purred happily in responce.

"I'm going to play with my friends," Kovu said. "Vitani's mom is finaly letting her play outside so we're gonna show her around"

"Sounds like fun," Nala said with a smile. "Just be careful ok?"

"Ok Mom," Kovu said giving his mother a nuzzle. "Bye Mom. Bye Kopa. See you guys later." With that Kovu ran outside to meet his friends.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nuka and Vitani were heading down to the nursery cave when they were stopped by Zira. "Going somewhere?" Zira asked.

"We were just going out to play," Vitani said. "You said I could Mother. Remember? Yesterday you said I could go out and play."

"Yes Vitani I do recall saying that," Zira said rolling her eyes in annoyance. "But I want to talk to you and your brother before you go."

"What about Mother?" Nuka asked.

"I want you both to make sure that you get Kovu alone," Zira said simply.

"What for?" Vitani asked confused.

"Just do as I say!" Zira snapped angerily. "Make sure he's near the gorge when the sun is highest in the sky and make sure he's alone. Understand?"

"Yes Mother," Nuka and Vitani said together.

"And you had better not tell him I said to do it," Zira snapped. "Tell him Nala said to go there. Got it?"

"Yes Mother," the two cubs said together.

"Good," Zira said. "Now run along and have some fun." With that Nuka and Vitani took off leaving Zira alone. "Perfect," Zira thought with a grin . "This will give me a chance to get Kovu on our side. He'll think that his mother sent him into a dangerous situation. Then it will only be to easy to convince him that Nala is aganist him. Then once my son is born I will dispose of Simba and Nala's little brat with the help of Kovu and Simba will soon be brought down as well. Everything is going just as I had hoped it would. Scar will be advenged and I will take my rightful place as Queen and my son will take over as King when he grows up. I knew that he would be quite useful in my quest. Today will be the dawing of a new era. For both of us." Zira patted her flat belly when she said this last part. Then with an evil cackle Zira turned and headed to the gorge where she could enact her evil plan.

**A/N dun dun dun! OMG what will happen next? Stay tuned for ch 15 to find out and as always please review.**


	15. The Plan in Motion

**A/N I'd like to thank BLACK CAT, jtgil, Dinoman193, kate, and Itachi-Uchiha-lover for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 15 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer and enjoy.**

**Ch 15 The Plan in Motion**

Nuka and Vitani ran down to the nursery cave where Kinta, Cusmo, and Jayla were already waiting. "Ready to go?" Nuka asked as he approached his friends.

"I'm ready," Kovu said running out of the cave and joining the others.

"Ah man why do we have to get stuck babysitting again?" Kinta complained.

"You're the one who said you wanted to go Kinta," Cusmo snapped annoyed at Kinta's attitude. "So don't complain."

"Yeah Kinta," Nuka said glaring at the sandy brown lion cub. "Besides I have to take Vitani along. She's my sister and this is her first time out of the cave. So don't ruin it with all of your complaining. Got it?"

"Yes your majasty," Kinta said rolling his brown eyes at his friend.

"Ya know what?" Cusmo said glaring at Kinta. "If your gonna have that attitude then you can just stay home."

"Hey I get why we have to take her along," Kinta said nodding towards Vitani. "By why do _they_ always have to tag along?" Kinta shot a look towards Jayla and Kovu when he said this last part.

"Because I happen to like having Jayla along," Cusmo said jumping to her friends defense. "So you better lay off her."

"Yeah and lay off Kovu too," Nuka said. "He's cool. You can hardly tell that there's three months age difference between us."

"Ok fine jeeze jump all over me next time," Kinta said.

"What's going on out here?" Jani said approaching the cubs along with Cami.

"Kinta's being mean Mom," Jayla said.

"Kinta are you causing trouble again?" Cami asked narrowing her brown eyes at her son who was glaring at Jayla.

"No Mom I'm not," Kinta said.

"Yeah everything's ok Aunt Cami," Kovu said with a smile.

"Well ok then," Cami said. "But behave yourself Kinta. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Kinta said as he and his friends left to do some exploring.

TLKTLKTLK

As the cubs were walking Vitani was really enjoying seeing the wonders of the Pridelands. After a few minutes she looked over at Nuka who nodded at Kovu quickly. Vitani got the message and approached Kovu and said, "Hey Kovu do you wanna do some exploring? Just the two of us?"

"Why just the two of us?" Kovu asked confused.

"Well Kinta is kind of mean," Vitani said. "And Cusmo and Nuka are being all wierd. You know how older cubs are. And me and Jayla don't really get along. Please Kovu? It'll be cool. We can go down by the gorge. Nuka told me it's really cool."

"Well I guess we can go," Kovu said. "But I really feel bad about ditching Jayla. Maybe we should ask her to come."

"No!" Vitani shouted startling Kovu. "I mean I just remembered something. Your Mom said we should go down there."

"She did?" Kovu said with surprise. "But she didn't say anything to me before."

"I just remembered she said something about it to your Dad," Vitani lied. "And your Dad told me. Silly me forgot about it. She said that she'd meet you down there."

"But she never leaves Kopa," Kovu said. "He's to little to be left alone."

"Maybe another lioness is gonna watch him," Vitani said. "Go on you'd better hurry. She said to be down there when the sun is highest in the sky."

"You're not coming?" Kovu asked.

"I'd better not," Vitani said. "Wouldn't want to be in the way."

"Ok," Kovu said as he walked towards the gorge. "See ya."

"See ya," Vitani said as she watched Kovu go.

"Hey where's Kovu going?" Jayla asked.

"He uh had to go home," Vitani said quickly. "He didn't feel good."

"Oh ok," Jayla said sounding disappointed. "I hope he's ok."

"Me too," Vitani muttered. "Me too." Vitani let out a sigh feeling guilty that she had lied to Kovu and sent him into a dangerous situation. But the little tan cub knew she had to do what her mother said otherwise there would be dire consequences.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu had arrived at the gorge and was looking for Nala at the bottom. "Mom?" he called only to hear his own voice echo through the cave. "Mom?" he called again. Silence. "Hmm that's strange," he muttered. "She's not here. I wonder..." But before he could finish his thought the four month old Prince heard a strange cracking sound. "What the..?" he muttered looking up. To his horror Kovu saw that the dam above was starting to crack. "Uh oh," he said turning around and beginning to run towards the edge so he could climb back up. But he wasn't fast enough and the dam broke sending a rush of water into the gorge sweeping the young Prince away.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile at the top of the gorge Zira had put her plan into motion. She knew the dam was weak at certin points and when she was sure that Kovu was underneath she applied pressure to the wood and caused the dam to break. "Now's my chance," Zira muttered as she sprang into action. She ran as fast as she could to the edge where she heard Kovu's screams for help. Zira dashed down the side and when Kovu came by Zira reached down and scooped him up and placed him on the edge to safety. Kovu coughed up water and caught his breath. "Thank you Miss Zira," Kovu said breathlessly. "You saved my life."

"What in the world were you doing down there by yourself?" Zira asked gently patting Kovu on the back.

"My Mom was supposed to meet me down there," Kovu explained.

"She was?" Zira asked pretending to be shocked. "That's very strange. She knew the gorge was a dangerous place. Why would she send you down there. Unless..." Zira trailed off pretending to be unsure about rather to continue or not.

"Unless what?" Kovu asked.

"No, no. I've said too much already," Zira said.

"No really I wanna know," Kovu insisted.

"Well..." Zira said pretending to think about it. "I really shouldn't say anything but you deserve to know the truth Kovu. You see I overheard you mother telling your grandmother how much you remind her of your father, Scar. She said she'd give anything to rid herself of that reminder. And this on top of the fact that Kopa is the going to be the heir to the throne."

"He is?" Kovu said shocked.

"Well he is Simba's biological son after all," Zira said. "So why wouldn't he be the heir?"

"My Mom wouldn't do this on purpose wouldn she?" Kovu asked his amber eyes wide.

"Of course not," Zira said putting her paw around the cub. "But then again she did know about the dam being weak so.. No, no you just put that thought right out of your head." Zira looked at Kovu, who had a worried look on his face. "Oh and Kovu I wouldn't tell your mother about what happened. She might feel like you're attacking her if you say anything. And we both know how she gets when she's angry. Wouldn't want you to get hit again would we now?" Kovu shook his head and Zira said, "There's a good boy. Now you run along home. And remember not a word to Simba either. Ok?"

"Yeah sure," Kovu said soflty. With that Kovu began to walk back home saddened by the thought of his mother trying to harm him.

"Perfect," Zira thought with a grin. "Now that the seed of doubt has been planted all I have to do is wait and plan more doubts in Kovu's head. Then in a couple of months he'll be only too happy to help me. Everything is going just as I had hoped. Soon justice will be done and my darling Scar will be advenged. Very soon." Letting out an evil cackle Zira began to walk towards Rafiki's tree so he could confirm that she was indeed pregnant.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 15 complete. What did you think of it? Let me know in a review please.**


	16. Accidential Happenings

**A/N A special thank you to jtgil, Itachi-Uchiha-lover, yeti1995, BLACK CAT, and kate for revewing ch 15. Keep those reviews coming I love them. Here's ch 16 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 16 Accidental Happenings**

A couple of months past and Zira had finally received the news that she was pregnant. To her disappointment she had to try three differnet times to get pregnant but she finaly was. But this had also given her a chance to plant more seed of doubt in Kovu's mind, who was now a six month old cub. Today was an especaily important day because it was the day that Kopa was allowed to play outside the cave for the first time. In the past two months not only had Zira managed to make Kovu unsure about his mother but she had also made sure that Kovu became jealous of Kopa because he believed Kopa was going to be the next King, which was not true. But Kovu didn't know this was a lie and didn't dare ask his parents about this for fear of what they may do. It didn't help matters that as Kovu grew he looked more and more like Scar and had even devolped a tuft of black fur on top of his head, which meant that he would have a jet black mane when it came in. This disturbed Nala greatly and although she tried her best not to take it out on Kovu she sometimes did. Especially when it came to Kopa. Every time Kovu did anything to Kopa, even if it was accidential, Nala would punish him for it. Simba tried to reason with his mate telling her she was being unfair. "Simba I'm just trying to look out for our son's well being," Nala explained.

"Well you're being unfair to our other son," Simba pointed out.

"Oh Simba Kovu will be fine," Nala insisted. "Besides don't you care more about what happens to Kopa? After all he's your real son."

"Kovu is just as much my son as Kopa is," Simba said with irritation. "And I wish you'd stop with all of the 'real son' stuff. I love Kovu just as much as I love Kopa and I care what happenes to both of them. I also know that Kovu would never hurt Kopa on purpose. And you should too."

"Oh Simba of course I know that," Nala said rolling her blue eyes. "But about today. I think it would be better for my mother and Sarabi to show Kopa around instead of Kovu."

"And why is that?" Simba asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the ansewer to that.

"Well I just think he should be with adults," Nala said.

"Why Kovu never was," Simba said. "And besides Kopa is so excited about going out with his brother. You wouldn't want to disappoint him would you?"

"I guess not," Nala said. "But still..."

"But still nothing," Simba interrupted. "I know what this is about Nala. You're afraid that something is going to happen to Kopa if he's with Kovu. And that's crazy and you know it. You're being unreasonable Nala and I want it to stop. Get it?"

"Simba..." Nala began but the look her mate gave her made her stop. "Ok fine you're right. I'm being unreasonable. Kopa can go with Kovu."

"Good," Simba said. Then as if on cue Kopa came running up to his parnets with Kovu right behind him.

"Is it time to go?" Kopa asked bearly able to keep still.

"Yes son it is time to go," Simba said with a laugh. "Now you be careful Kopa and stay with your brother at all time. Understand?"

"Yes Dad," Kopa said with a smile.

"Have fun sweetheart," Nala said giving Kopa a nuzzle. The she turned to Kovu and said, "Keep a good eye on him. Don't let him out of your sight for a second. Understand?"

"Don't worry Mom I won't let anything happen to him," Kovu said with a smile. "I promise. Ok?"

"Ok," Nala said giving Kovu a nuzzle. "Have fun and be careful. Be back before sunset. Ok?"

"Ok Mom," Kovu and Kopa said togther. With that the two brothers left leaving the King and Queen alone.

"Well I have rounds to make," Simba declared giving Nala a nuzzle. "I'll see you later." With that the King took his leave. Once he was gone Nala called, "Hey Timon and Pumbaa come here please?"

"Yes my lady?" Timon said as he and Pumbaa walked towards Nala.

"Would you two mind keeping an eye on Kovu and Kopa for me?" Nala asked.

"Sure thing," Timon said. "But may I ask why?"

"I just want to make sure nothing happens to Kopa," Nala said. Then she added quickly, "Or Kovu either."

"Got it," Timon said climbing on Pumbaa's back. With that the meercat and warthog were off.

"Oh Nala what is wrong with you?" Sarafina asked sitting beside her daughter along with Sarabi.

"What are you talking about Mom?" Nala asked annoyed at her mother's tone.

"I mean why do feel the need to have Timon and Pumbaa watch the kids," Sarafina said. "You never did before. Do you really think Kovu will harm Kopa?"

"Oh Mom I know it's crazy but I just can't help it," Nala said. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that Kovu's been acting strange lately. Almost like he's withdrawing form people. Didn't you say that's what Scar did when he was younger?"

"Nala the reason Scar did such things was that he had a parent that didn't treat him very well," Sarabi pointed out. "And your treatment of Kovu is exactly the way Ahadi treated Scar. Distant and punishing Scar, or in this case Kovu, for every little thing he did."

"Sarabi has a point Nala," Sarafina said. "Not to mention you've been favoring Kopa over Kovu lately. That's exactly what Ahadi did. Favored Mufasa over Scar and it drove Scar to the point that he was so jealous he killed his own brother. You don't want that to happen between Kopa and Kovu do you?"

"No of course not," Nala said her blue eyes wide. "Oh Mom you're absolutly right. I'm conditioning my son to be just like Scar. I feel so ashamed. When the boys get home I'm going to have a talk with Kovu and apoligize for everything."

"That's my girl," Sarafina said giving Nala a nuzzle. "Come on. Let's go for a walk. Some fresh air will do you some good." With that the three lionesses exited the cave for a walk.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu and Kopa were walking along taking in the sights of the Pirdelands. While they were walking the two cubs noticed that Timon and Pumbaa were fallowing them. "Hey Kovu check it out," Kopa whispered. "They're fallowing us." Kopa indicated Timon and Pumbaa when he said this.

"I know how to ditch them," Kovu said with a smile. "You just gotta outsmart 'em." With that Kovu said in a loud voice, "Come on Kopa let's go to the watering hole."

"The watering hole?" Kopa said wrinkling his nose. "But the watering hole is..." But before he could continue Kovu hit Kopa in the side and hissed, "Just play along." "Oh," Kopa said quietly. Then loudly he said, "Ok Kovu I'll race ya there."

"You're on," Kovu said. With that the two cubs raced towards the watering hole. But they instead hid behind a tree. Once they were sure that Timon and Pumbaa had run past them they emerged and headed off to their real distanation which was near the river. Once they had arrived there they saw that Vitani was there trying to catch a fish, along with Cusmo and Jayla. Once Kopa saw Vitani he ran up to her and said, "Hey 'Tani."

"Hey there Kop'," Vitani said smiling at her friend. "What cha doin'?"

"Kovu has been showing me all the cool things," Kopa said.

"You're such a good brother 'Vu," Jayla said rubbing up against Kovu, who blushed.

"Thanks Jay'," Kovu said standing beside Jayla so that their tails were intertwined

"Oh please give me a break," Cusmo said rolling her blue eyes.

"Oh like you don't do the same thing when Nuka is around," Jayla snapped her brown eyes flashing with anger.

"You guys are so strange," Kopa said shaking his head.

"For real," Vitani said rolling her blue eyes. Then suddenly Vitani's eyes lit up. "Hey Kopa look at those fish in the river."

"Whoa," Kopa said leaning in for a closer look. "They're so cool. Hey Kovu check out the fish."

"Kopa be careful," Kovu said pulling himself away from Jayla. "Mom and Dad'll kill me if you fall into the river. You don't even know how to swim."

"Ah you worry to much 'Vu," Kopa said as he continued to watch the fish swim. Then suddenly one of the fish jumped out of the water and hit Kopa in the face surprising him. The golden Prince jumped up and took a step backwards slipping on the rocks on the back. "Whoa!" Kopa cried as he fell into the river.

"Kopa!" Vitani and Kovu cried at the same time. Without thinking Kovu jumped into the river in an attempt to save his brother. But the water was deeper than he thought and the rapids quickly pulled him under. But Kovu was able to swim to the surface and quickly swam over to Kopa, who was struggling to stay above water. "Hang on Kopa!" Kovu cried. "I'm coming!" With that Kovu reached out and grabbed Kopa and began to pull him towards the shore.

"Oh man I'd better go get help," Cusmo said as she ran back toward Priderock.

"Kovu grab my paw!" Jayla cried as Kovu was nearing the shore tugging Kopa along in his mouth. Kovu reached out and tired to grab Jayla's paw but he went under everytime. "Vitani help me!" Jayla cired.

"What should I do?" Vitani cried panicked.

"Grab my hind paws!" Jayla instructed. With that Vitani grabbed Jayla's hind paws which allowed Jayla to streatch out more. Kovu tried once more to grab Jayla's paw and this time he succeeded. Jayla and Vitani tried to pull Kovu and Kopa to shore but their weight was too much for the two cubs. Suddenly out of nowhere Nuka came racing towards them and grabbed Vitani and together the three cubs pulled the two brothers to shore.

"Good thing I happened to see Cusmo and she told me what happened," Nuka said breathlessly. "Are you ok Kovu?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kovu said coughing gasping for air. "Kopa!" he cried nudging his brother. "Kopa wake up! Please wake up!" Kovu pleaded.

"Kovu.." Nuka said gently putting his paw on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't say it Nuka," Kovu said shoving Nuka's paw off of him. "Don't say he's dead."

"What's going on here?" a voice said. The cubs looked up and saw that Cusmo had returned and had brought Simba with her. "Kovu what happened?!" Simba asked alarmed at his sons' apperence.

"Kopa fell into the river," Kovu sobbed. "I think he might be dead."

"No that can't be!" Simba cried running over to his fallen son. "Kopa wake up son," Simba said gently nudging him with his paw. Then the golden King bent down and checked to see of his son was breathing.

"Is Kopa ok Dad?" Kovu asked dreading the answer. Simba looked up at his son and opened his mouth...

**A/N heh heh cliff hanger. Stayed tuned for chaper 17 to find out if Kopa's gonna be ok and as always review please.**


	17. Harsh Actions

**A/N OMG 8 reviews. Wow. A special thank you to 22teamplayer, Dinoman193, Robert Downey Jr94, Itachi-Uchiha-lover, kate, BLACK CAT, and my two guest reviewers for reviewing my last chapter. I love those great reviews. Keep 'em coming. Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 17 Harsh Actions**

Simba looked at Kovu, who was eagerly awaiting his responce. "Your brother is going to be just fine," Simba replied. "He just needs to be examined by Rafiki. With that Simba picked Kopa up and carried him back to Priderock with Kovu right behind him.

"I hope Kopa is going to be ok," Cusmo said softly. Without a word Vitani got up and began to fallow Simba and Kovu.

"Hey where ya goin'?" Nuka asked his sister.

"To make sure Kopa is ok," Vitani called. "You guys comin' or what?"

"Right behind you," Jayla declared as she and the others fallowed Vitani.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba had returned to Priderock and gently placed Kopa on the ground. "Oh Kings above!" Nala cried running over to Kopa. "What happened?"

"Kopa fell into the river," Simba explained. "Zazu go get Rafiki," Simba ordered.

"Yes of course at once," Zazu said flying out of the cave at full force.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" Nala snarled turning on Kovu her blue eyes flashing with fury.

"I'm sorry Mom," Kovu said his voice trembling. "It was an accident. He slipped."

"A likely story," Nala scoffed. "You're just saying that to cover yourself."

"Nala that's enough!" Simba snapped angrily.

"No Simba it's not enough!" Nala cried. "Can't you see? Kovu deliberately pushed Kopa into the river! He tried to kill his own brother! Just like Scar did!"

"No!" Kovu cried. "I didn't push him! He fell. I wouldn't try to hurt Kopa!"

"Liar!" Nala growled swinging her paw and catching Kovu in the face causing him to cry out as one of her claws caught him in his left eye.

"Nala!" Simba cried outraged. "What in the Hell has gotten into you?!"

"The little lair deserved it," Nala spat out.

"He's not lying Queen Nala," Vitani said coming into the cave along with the others.

"Yeah Kopa really did fall in," Jayla said. "He was looking at the fish in the river and slipped and fell in. Kovu jumped in and tried to save him."

"He did?" Nala asked her expression softening. She turned towards Kovu and said, "Is that true Kovu?" Kovu merely nodded holding a paw to his injured eye so Nala said softly, "I'm so sorry Kovu."

"Oh just forget it!" Kovu yelled furiously. "You hate me anyways and this just proves it so why even bother pretending you're sorry!" With that Kovu turned and ran out of the cave the tears streaming down his face.

"Kovu wait up!" Jayla called running after her friend.

"Let him be by himself for a while Jay'," Cusmo said gently. "He needs to cool off."

"I guess you're right Cus'," Jayla said reluctantly sitting back down

"Well I hope you're happy Nala," Simba said glaring at his mate. "Sometimes I just don't understand you at all. Especially with your attitude towards Kovu. And hitting him! You had better hope this doesn't scar him or so help me it won't be pretty. I better go talk to him." With that Simba began to go after his son. But before he could go anywhere Rafiki arrived on the scene to examine Kopa. Simba decide it was best to stay with his injured son. Cusmo and Jayla left to find Kinta and tell him what happened and Nuka and Vitani decided to wait in their hidey hole until they recived word on Kopa.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu had arrived near the gorge where he hid himself in crevasses and began to cry. But the six month old Prince wasn't alone for very long. Soon he heard a voice say, "Why are you so sad little one?" Kovu looked up and saw Zira staring back at him. "Oh hi Miss Zira," Kovu said wiping his eyes with his paw.

"Hello there young one," Zira said with a fake smile. "Why are you hiding?"

"There was an accident," Kovu said softly. "My brother, Kopa fell into the river. I saved him but my Mom thinks I deliberately pushed him in. She thinks I tried to kill my own brother. Just like Scar did. And to top it all off she gave me this." Kovu pointed to his eye, which already had a swollen red claw mark around it which meant it would most likely leave a scar.

"I told you your mother was blinded by hate," Zira said. "Of course she thinks you tried to kill your brother. She always blames you for everything dosen't she? Why should this be any different? She wouldn't wany anything bad to happen to her precious Kopa. After all he's Simba's real son and you're just the son of someone she deams a monster and giving you that scar merely proves my point farther."

"Why does she hate me so much?" Kovu asked. "It's not like I did anything to her. And besides I don't think I'm anything like Scar. I just look like him."

"She's really just angry at herself," Zira declared. "Because she seduced Scar and mated with him then regretted it. So she takes out her anger at herself on you."

"That's messed up,"Kovu said as he climbed out of the crevess. "And what's so great about Kopa? Nothing that's what."

"You know if Kopa wasn't around there would be nothing standing in your way of becoming King," Zira pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Kovu said bitterly. "But there's nothing I can do about that."

"Or is there?" Zira said eerily. Kovu looked at her confusion in his amber eyes. "We could eaisly get rid of the brat if you wanted to."

"No," Kovu said shaking his head. "I could never hurt Kopa."

"Who's talking about hurting him?" Zira asked. "I'm just stating a simple face. No need to over react." Kovu opened his mouth to respond but before he could say anything Sarabi came onto the scene along with Sarafina. "Kovu there you are," Sarabi said. "Your parents are worried about you. Why don't you come home?"

"Yeah I'm real sure Mom's worried about me," Kovu scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Kovu dear you know you mother didn't mean what she said," Sarafina said gently. "She loves you very much and she feels terrible for hurting you."

"If you say so Grandma," Kovu said, not buying it.

"Come along dear," Sarabi said as she and Kovu began to walk back towards Priderock. Sarafina began to fallow them but before she did so the creamy lioness turned towards Zira and said, "Zira you've been warned about speaking to my grandson alone. If I catch you alone with him again I'll be forced to tell Simba and you and I both know what will happen if he finds out."

"Oh Sarafina will you stop with the dramatics?" Zira said rolling her red eyes. "It's really very annoying."

"You've been warned," was all Sarafina said as she turned and headed back towards Priderock leaving Zira alone with her thought.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu and Sarabi had arrived back at Priderock and had entered the cave. To his relief Kovu saw that Kopa was awake. "Kopa!" he exclaimed running over to his brother and nuzzling him. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Hey Kovu where've you been?" Kopa asked. The his blue eyes got wide, "What happened to your eye?!"

"I just had a little accident," Kovu said looking at Nala. "But don't worry little brother I'm ok. I just had to get some air," Kovu said. "But I'm glad you're going to be ok. You really scared me when you fell into the river."

"Scared myself too," Kopa said shaking his head. "I'll never do that again. That's for darn sure."

"You got that right mister," Simba said walking over to the brothers along with Nala.

"Oh Kovu I'm so glad you're back!" Nala exclaimed running over to her son and pulling him close. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I should have never said those terriable things to you. And I sure as Hell should have never hit you. I hate myself for it. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Mom," Kovu said, although it was the farthest thing from the truth.

"You know I love you very much don't you?" Nala asked looking at her son.

"I know you do," Kovu said resisting the urge to say 'not'. "I love you too."

"We both love you son," Simba said with a smile.

Upon hearing Simab call him 'son' Kovu expression darkened. Simba noticed this and asked, "Kovu what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kovu said softly.

"Come now Kovu if something's worng you can tell me," Simba said. "I'm your father and if anything..." But Simba was cut off by Kovu's angry growl. "You're not my father!" he cried suddenly.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 17 complete. Hope you all liked it. Review please**


	18. Confessions

**A/N Holy Moly 13 reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story and to one of my "guest reviewers" Kiara doesn't exist in this story so there's no need to be grossed out but anyways I'd like to thank Isabella, WTF123, 22teamplayer, Tori Fix-It, Itachi-Uchiha-lover, Rhonda Petrie, BLACK CAT, Salunatic, jtgil, kate, and the two other "guest" reviewers for reivewing my last chapter. Here's ch 18 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 18 Confessions**

Simba and Nala's eyes got wide when they heard Kovu say this, "Kovu," Simba began. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the face that you're not my real father!" Kovu cried. "I know the truth Dad. I know that Scar was my real father. And I also know that's why Mom hates me."

"Kovu," Nala began her blue eyes wide with shock. "That's not true."

"Yes it it Mom!" Kovu cried. "Zira told me all about it! You hate me because you're mad at yourself because you seduced a lion that already had a mate and later regretted it! Then you made up a bunch of lies about Scar and when I was born you took it all out on me! Well guess what Mom? I'm sick of it! It's not my fault that you couldn't control yourself! I didn't ask to be born so stop taking everything out on me! 'Cause I'm not going to take it anymore! And giving me this puts it over the top!" Kovu pointed at his scar when he said this last part. Then the brown Prince continued his tirade shouting, "You want me gone?! Then I'm out of here!" With that Kovu turned and started to leave but before he could take one step he was stopped by Simba, who put his paw on Kovu's tail. "Hold it right there Kovu," Simba said sternly. "We need to have a talk."

"Hmph," was all Kovu said in reply glaring at Nala.

"Now," Simba said as he bent down and picked Kovu up by his scruff and carried him out of the cave. He looked back at Nala and motioned her to fallow them. So Nala did so after leaving Kopa with Sarabi and Sarafina. The Queen walked with the rest of her family down to the watering hole where Simba gently placed Kovu on the ground. "Now then," the golden King began. "Let's have a little talk here shall we? Nala would you like to do the honors?" SImba looked at his mate when he said this last part.

"Ok," Nala said taking a deep breath. "I was hoping I'd never have to tell you this Kovu but I realize now that I have no choice. You're right Kovu Simba isn't your real father."

"Gee what a shocker," Kovu muttered rolling his amber eyes.

"I should have told you the truth from the beginning," Nala said taking in a shakey breath. "But you're also right about Scar being your real father. But you're also wrong about the rest. You see Kovu I.." Nala paused and tried to fight back the tears that formed in her eyes. "I was raped." Kovu's amber eyes got wide when he heard his mother say those words. But he said nothing so Nala contiuned, "Scar wanted a healthy heir. And Zira had had several miscarriages and when she finally gave birth to Nuka he was very small and sickly. That's when Scar decided that he needed a younger lioness to give him a healthy heir. And he found one."

"You," Kovu said softly still trying to process the information.

"Yes," Nala said sadly.

"And I was the result," Kovu said his voice still low.

"Yes," Nala said again. "But Kovu you have to believe me I never blamed you for what happened to me. I love you so very much."

"But Zira said.." Kovu began. But the six month cub was cut off by Simba saying, "Zira is not a well lioness son. She really did believe that your mother seduced Scar. She refused to see Scar for the mudererous monster he was."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Kovu asked.

"The truth is Kovu," Nala began. "Is that I couldn't bring myself to admit the truth. Noone in the Pride knows what happened except for my mother and Sarabi and I felt ashamed about the whole thing."

"But Mom," Kovu said. "None of this was your fault. Scar was the messed up one."

"Oh honey I know all that," Nala said with a small smile. "And I'm so very glad you believe me."

"Man Zira is sure one messed up lioness," Kovu said shaking his head is disbelief. "I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry I got so mad. I should have never listened to Zira."

"No honey it's my fault," Nala said pulling Kovu close to her and nuzzling him. "I have been unjustly harsh on you. I'm the one that's sorry. Especially for giving you that scar."

"It's ok Mom," Kovu said with a smile. "I think I get it now."

"Kovu," Simba began. "I'm so glad you forgive us. But you must remember that just because you're biologicaly Scar's son dosen't mean you're anything like him. Understand?"

"Even with this scar," Kovu said looking at his parents.

"Even with that," Simba said with a smile. "Are we ok now?"

"Yes," Kovu said. "Um would it still be ok if I still call you Dad?"

"Of course it would be," Simba said with a smile. "Kovu I'm still your father no matter what. And I love you no matter what. Nothing has changed about that. Scar or no scar."

"I love you to Dad," Kovu said with a smile nuzzling his father. "And I love you too Mom." Kovu gave his mother a nuzzle when he said this last part.

"I love you too my sweet," Nala said gladly returning the nuzzle. "Come on let's go home." With that the Royal Family left and headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba, Nala, and Kovu reached Priderock they were met by Sarafina, who came racing down the side looking frantic. "Oh Simba, Nala thank the Kings you're back!" Sarafina cried her blue eyes wide.

"Mom what's wrong?" Nala asked alarmed by her mother's apperance.

"I'm afraid something terriable has happened," Sarafina cried.

"What happened?" Simba asked trying not to shout for the sake of Kovu, who was staring up at his parents his amber eyes wide.

"Zira has gone totaly off the deep end," Sarafina said. "She found out ealier that she miscarried her cub and I guess that set her off because she went ballistic and tried to attack poor little Vitani. Sarabi stepped in and Zira attacked her instead."

"What?!" Simba cried. "How bad is she hurt?"

"Pretty bad," Sarafina said sadly. "But it gets worse."

"Oh please don't tell me that," Simba said closing his eyes.

"When Zira attacked Sarabi the rest of the pride turned on her," Sarafina continued. "They had her backed into a corner. I thought for sure they had her. But suddenly she lunged and plowed through the pride. Before anyone could stop her she ran towards the area where Kopa and the other cubs were hiding and she grabbed Kopa and took off with him!"

"What?!" Simba and Nala both cried at the sametime. "Oh Kings above she'll kill him for sure!" Nala cired her voice shaking. "Simba we've got to find them."

"Already on it!" Simba cried. "Sarafina did you see which way ZIra went?"

"I believe I can help with that," Zazu said swooping down from overhead. "I saw Zira heading towards west carrying young Kopa in her mouth."

"Then that's where I'm headed," Simba declared running towards the west.

"Dad wait up!" Kovu called as he began to fallow Simba. However he was stopped by Nala, who put her paw on his tail stopping him in his tracks. "Mom let go," Kovu protested yanking on his tail. "I have to help Dad find Kopa."

"Kovu you're not going anywhere," Nala declared scooping Kovu up and placing him in front of her.

"But Mom.." Kovu began.

"Kovu," Nala said. "I know you want to help but you have to remember that you're just a six month old cub."

"Your mother is right dear one," Sarafina said gently. "You must leave this to the adults. Can you do that?"

"I guess so," Kovu said with a sigh. Then he looked up at Nala and said, "Can we go check on Grandma Sarabi?"

"Of course we can," Nala said with a smile. With that Nala, Kovu and Sarafina walked up Priderock to check on the former Queen.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira had arrived at the gorge and had walked down to the bottom with a very terrified Kopa with her. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Kopa asked his voice shaking as Zira roughly dropped him on the ground.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Zira asked her red eyes gleaming. "I'm going to kill you."

"B-but why?" Kopa stammered trying to back away from the daranged lioness but failing due to his injuries he had received.

"Because you're Simba's son," Zira hissed advancing towards the terrified cub. "And I just lost my last chance to have a healthy son and someone has to pay for it. This wasn't exactly the way I had planned it but you do what you have to do. To bad for you young one. It's a shame you have to pay for your father's sins but alls fair in love in war as they say. Goodbye young Prince. Parting is such sweet sarrow." With that Zira raised her paw fully prepared to end Kopa's life.

**A/N dun dun dun OMG Kopa's in trouble now isn't he? What will happen? Will he live or die. Stay tuned for ch 19 to find out and as always please review.**


	19. Bravery and Insanity

**A/N I love it two chapters in a row with more than ten reviews. I'd like especially thank Itachi-Uchiha-lover, WTF123, nala 13, queenlionness042096, Salunatic, Rhonda Petrie, jtgil, 22teamplayer, BLACK CAT, Dinoman193, kate, and my guest reviewer for reviewing ch 18. Here's ch 19 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 19 Bravery and Insanity**

As Kovu, Nala and Sarafina entered the cave they saw Sarabi laying in the middle being attended to by Rafiki. "She should be just fine," Rafiki said as the group looked at him with concern. "But she must rest now. I am sorry you cannot talk to her right now. But you may sit with if you wish."

"Thank you Rafiki," Nala said as she and Sarafina layed down beside Sarabi while Kovu went and sat beside Vitani, who was sitting in the corner along with Cusmo and Nuka.

"Hey it's gonna be ok 'Tani," Kovu said sitting beside his friend.

"It's not going to be ok Kovu," Vitani sobbed bitterly. "My mother is going to kill Kopa. She's gone completly crazy."

"None of that is your fault," Cusmo said gently rubbing Vitani's back with her paw.

"Yes it is," Vitani cried crying harder.

"Hey come on now don't talk like that," Nuka said pulling his sister towards him.

"But I made her mad," Vitani cried wiping her eyes with her paw. "That's why she attacked me. And that's why Miss Sarabi got attacked and that's why Kopa got taken. So it is my fault."

"Mother is always mad at something," Nuka pointed out. "Trust me sis it has nothing to do with you."

"Really?" Vitani siad looking at her brother.

"Yeah really," Nuka said with a smile. Just then Kinta came running in looking frantic.

"Where's King Simba?" Kinta asked trying to catch his breath.

"Trying to find Zira," Kovu said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to him about," Kinta panted. "I saw Zira heading towards the gorge. And she had Kopa with her."

"I'm on it," Kovu said running full force out of the cave.

"Kovu wait!" Kinta and Nuka cried at the same time. But Kovu was already gone. A few minutes later Nala came walking over and noticed Kovu was gone. "Where did Kovu go?" she asked looking at the other cubs.

"Oh Queen Nala Kovu is going to get killed," Jayla cried panicked. "He went to the gorge to fight Zira."

"What?!" Nala cired out her blue eyes wide with fear. "Oh Kings above he'll be killed for sure! I've got to stop him!" With that Nala ran out of the cave hoping she wasn't to late to save both of her sons.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira was fully prepared to kill Kopa, who could only lie there and wait for the pain to come. But suddenly he heard a voice shout, "Not so fast there!" Zira whipped her head around and saw Timon standing there, along with Pumbaa, with his hands on his hips. "If you wanna get to Kopa then you're gonna have to get through us!" With that Timon and Pumbaa ran and stood in front of Kopa in a protective stance.

"Oh please," Zira snickered. "You really think you're going to stop me? Out of my way or I will make you pay!"

"We ain't goin' nowhere lady," Timon said showing no signs of fear.

"We are prepared to fight to the death," Pumbaa said fiercely.

"Have it your way then," Zira growled. With that Zira raised her paw, her claws unsheathed and struck Pumbaa in the face sending him and Timon flying to the ground. Zira advanced on the warthog and meercat and struck again drawing more blood. Only this time Pumbaa got a brust of energy and was able to stand and he proceeded to ram into Zira's underbelly his tucks catching her in the stomach. Zira let out a roar of pain and caught Pumbaa by his neck sending him flying into Timon knocking the duo out cold. "That'll teach you to interfer," Zira hissed. The tan lioness then turned her attention toward Kopa. But when she turned around she saw that Kopa was gone. "Where did the little brat go," Zira growled. "He couldn't have gone far." She looked down and saw a trail of blood on the ground and fallowed it knowing it would lead her to Kopa. But Kopa had managed to run pretty far and had reached the edge of the gorge. "How am I going to climb up there?" he thought franticly. But luckily for him he didn't have to wonder long. The little golden Prince heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned around and saw Kovu running towards him. "Kovu!" Kopa cried running towards his brother. "Am I glad to see you! Zira's gone completly crazy! She's trying to kill me! Help me please!"

"Don't worry Kopa I won't let anything happen to you," Kovu said. "Come on there's another way up that's not so steap." With that the two brothers began to run until they reached the side of the gorge where it wasn't so steap. They were just about to climb it when suddenly Kopa felt a sharp pain in his side and he felt himself being lifted off the ground. "Ahhh!" the terrified cub cried out. "Kovu help me!"

"I've got you now you little brat," Zira snarled biting harder into Kopa's side causing Kopa to cry out in pain. But Zira's victory was short lived because Kovu jumped on Zira's back biting and clawing. Zira roared in pain dropping Kopa hard on the ground. Zira whipped her head around and flung Kovu off of her. "What are you doing Kovu?" Zira hissed. "Now's your chance to be rid of him once and for all."

"I already told you," Kovu growled. "I won't hurt Kopa. I don't care if he's the heir to the throne or not. He's still my little brother and I won't hurt him or let anyone else hurt him either. And that includes you!"

"You're a foolish cub," Zira snapped. "But you were right about one thing. Even with your new scar you are nothing like Scar. Scar would have had the guts to do what is necessary."

"Yeah," Kovu shot back. "Like murder his own brother. Like I said Zira I won't let you hurt my little brother."

"I'd like to see you try to stop me," Zira sneered as she once again turned her attention towards Kopa, who was trying his best to stand but failing.

"No!" Kovu cried out once again jumping on Zira's back. He dug his claws in and bit as hard as he could into Zira neck. Zira growled at Kovu and tired to throw him off of her but he had a tight grip on her and the more she tried to remove him the more he dug in. Zira slammed herself into the hard rock wall making sure Kovu took most of the impact. This caused Kovu to loosen his grip on Zira allowing her to throw his off of her. "You'll pay dearly for that you misarable brat!" Zira growled advancing on Kovu, who tried to run away. But Zira quickly grabbed Kovu by his tail and roughly yanked him towards her. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Kovu," Zira hissed her red eyes burning into Kovu's amber ones. "You would have made a very good asset if you hadn't been so stubborn. But I'm afraid that you must die as well. But don't worry. You're little brother will soon be joining you." With that Zira raised her paw fully prepared to end Kovu's life.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba was franticly trying to locate Zira and his son but having no luck. Just then the golden King saw Kinta and Nuka running towards him looking frantic. "King Simba thank goodness we found you," Kinta said panting for breath. "We know where Zira took Kopa."

"Where?" Simba asked giving the boys his full attention.

"The gorge," Nuka said before Kinta could reply. "And Kovu went there to confront Zira himself."

"What?!" Simba cried. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"But Queen Nala already went to help him," Kinta said.

"And I'm going there too," Simba declared as he raced towards the gorge hoping he wouldn't be too late to help his family.

**A/N well there you go folk ch 19 complete. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**


	20. Tragedy

**A/N wow yet another 10 reviews. Awesome. A special thank you to WTF123, Tori Fix-It, Itachi-Uchiha-lover, Iheartninjago2010, yeti1995, jtgil, nala 13, 22teamplayer, kate, and Salunatic for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 20 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 20 Tragedy**

Zira raised her paw with her claws extended intent on killing Kovu. Kovu shut his eyes tight and waited for the pain to come. Suddenly he heard a voice boom, "Get the Hell away from my son you bitch!" Kovu opened his eyes and saw Nala come flying threw the air and tackle Zira to the ground both lionesses biting and clawing. "Kovu help your brother!" Nala cried out.

"On it!" Kovu cried running over to Kopa, who was trying his best to stand. "Kopa!" Kovu cried as he reached Kopa. "Kopa are you ok?"

"My side really hurts," Kopa said, his voice barley above a whisper. Kovu went to examine Kopa's side and to his horror he saw a large gash in Kopa's side, which was seeping blood. "Oh man," Kovu whispered. "I've got to stop this bleeding." The brown Prince looked around for anything he could use to stop the bleeding. Luckily for him he remembered a trick Rafiki had taught him about using mud to stop bleeding. So Kovu gathered some dirt and made a little pile. He couldn't find any water to make mud with so he used his own spit to create the mud. Once he had created enough mud Kovu began to pack it on Kopa's wounds. Once he was satisfied that the bleeding was under control Kovu ran to see if he could help his mother fight off Zira. However he didn't get very far before he heard Kopa cry out, "Kovu don't leave me alone! Please!"

"I've gotta help Mom," Kovu protessed. Kopa looked up at his brother, his blue eyes pleading. "Alright I'll stay with you buddy," Kovu said with a sigh. Kovu layed down beside his brother and hoped their mother would be along soon. Kovu also knew that he had to keep his brother calm so he talked to him in a low soothing tone telling him everything would be ok. Kovu just hoped he wouldn't be made a liar.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala and Zira were fighting each lioness out for blood. Nala had gotten the upper hand and had Zira pinned. Zira, however was not about go down without a fight. The tan lioness took it upon herself to throw dirt in Nala's eyes blinding the Queen. Zira took this opportunity to kick Nala hard in the stomach sending the Queen flying to the ground. Zira then delivered another blow to Nala's head knocking her out cold. "Oh Nala," Zira snarled looming over the creamy lioness. "It would be so nice to just end your misarable life right here and now but I have cubs to kill first. If Kovu hadn't been so stubborn I'd let him live but sadly he must die along with his brother. But don't worry Nala you and Simba will soon be joining them." Letting out an evil cackle Zira made her way towards the helpless cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba had reached the bottom of the gorge and to his horror he saw Timon and Pumbaa laying in a bloody heap. "Timon!" the golden King cried running over to his friends. "Pumbaa! Come guys wake up! Please wake up."

"Simba is that you?" Timon asked weakly opening up the one eye that wasn't swollen shut and looking at the King..

"Yeah it's me pal," Simba said gently. "Don't worry you guys are gonna be ok."

"Don't worry about us buddy," Timon said his voice horse. "You've gotta help the kids. Zira has gone completely over the edge." Then as if on cue Simba heard an ear piercing scream causing him to jerk his head up. "That's Kovu!" he shouted. "Hang on Kovu I'm coming." With that Simba ran in the direction of the scream hoping he wasn't to late.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira had reached the area where Kovu and Kopa were. "Ah there you are my pretties," Zira sneered. Kovu's eyes went wide with fear and Kopa gasped and let out a small whimper. "I'm afraid you're time is up little ones," Zira hissed. "But don't worry. Your parents will soon be joing you." With that Zira advanced towards Kopa her red eyes gleaming.

"Oh no you don't!" Kovu shouted standing in front of his brother. "If you want to get to my brother you're gonna have to get through me first."

"My pleasure," Zira growled as she raised her paw and struck Kovu in the face catching him on his scared eye causing it to reopen and sending him crashing into the ground. Dazed the six month old Prince wiped away the blood from his eye and tried to stand only to be met by Zira's paw again. This time she caught him in his side causing the blood to flow. Kovu let out a scream as he fell again to the ground. "Time to end this," Zira hissed. "It's such a shame that Scar's blood has to be spilled yet agian but it's obvious that it has to be done." With that Zira picked Kovu up by his side and bit down as hard as she could causing him to let out a ear piercing scream that echoed through the gorge. Zira could feel Kovu's bones crunch in her mouth as she dropped his limp body to the ground. Satisfied Zira turned her attention towards Kopa, who was shaking from fear, But before she could attack suddenly she heard an ear piercing roar echo through the gorge. The tan lioness turned and saw Simba running towards her. "Better save this for another time," she muttered. "Simba will kill me for sure if he catches me." With that Zira took off heading back to Priderock to collect her cubs and make a hasty retreat. Simba reached his sons and checked Kopa over. "I'm ok Dad," Kopa said. "But I think Zira killed Kovu."

"What?!" Simba cried running over to Kovu who was laying very still. "Kovu," Simba whispered tears coming to his eyes as he saw his son's broken body. "Oh Kovu I'm so sorry." Simba shut his eyes as the tears escaped and ran down his face. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you better."

"Dad?" Kopa asked quietly. Simba turned his head towards his youngest son. "Is Kovu ok? Please say he's ok." By now Kopa had tears coming down his face and he was visibly shaking. Simba went over and gently nuzzled his son. Simba opened his mouth to speak but just then Nala came running onto the scene. "Simba," Nala cried out. "What are you doing here?" Then Nala saw Kopa, "Oh Kopa what happened to you? Where's Kovu?" Simba loooked over at the spot where Kovu's lay. That's when the Queen saw Kovu. "Oh Kings above!" she cried out horrified running over to her fallen son. "What happened?"

"Zira that's what," Simba said wiping his eyes as he joined his mate.

"Is he alive?" Nala asked her voice shaking dreading the answer.

"No Nala," Simba said sadly. "He's dead."

**A/N okey dokey folks there you go ch 20 complete. Only a couple more chapters to go but don't worry I'll be doing a sequel. Hope you all been enjoying it. Review please.**


	21. Judgement

**A/N Holy cow you guys really like my story huh? 14 reviews! Love it! I'd like to thank for SweetChinMusic115, Musicoftherain97, WTF123, Salunatic, Dinoman193, Itachi-Uchiha-lover, kate, Rhonda Petrie, Iheartninjago2010, nala 13, jtgil, Manuval, BLACK CAT, and yeti1995 for reviewing Ch 20. Here's the newest installment of my story and as always see ch 1 for the disclaimer.**

**Ch 21 Judgement**

"No," Nala said shaking her head. "No he can't be dead. He just can't be."

"I'm so sorry Nal'," Simba said softly giving his mate a nuzzle. "But it is true. Our son is dead." Upon saying this last part Simba's voice broke and the tears slid out of his eyes.

"No," Nala said again pulling away from Simba. "I refuse to believe my baby is dead."

"Nala..." Simba began.

"I don't want to hear it Simba!" Nala shouted. "Kovu is not dead! He's not!" With that Nala walked over to Kovu and gently nudged him with her nose. "Come on Kovu wake up for Mommy," Nala whispered. Nothing. Nala tried again but still got no responce. "Kovu please wake up," Nala said again. Still getting no responce Nala let out a strangled sob. But when Simba tried to comfort her Nala once again pulled away. She walked over to Kovu's head and bent her head down to check if he was breathing. Simba could only stand by and watch helplessly as his mate went through this process. As Nala was bending over Kovu she let out a gasp, "Simba he's alive!" she cried.

"What?!" Simba cried out running over to his mate's side.

"I can hear him breathing," Nala declared. "It's very shallow but it's there."

Simba bent down and listened and sure enough he heard Kovu's very shallow breathing. "Great Kings above he is alive!" Simba cried out with a smile. Then he gently picked up Kovu and placed him on his back. "Grab Kopa," Simba instructed. "We've got to get them back to the cave. We also got to get help for Timon and Pumbaa."

"What happened to them?" Nala asked as she gently placed Kopa on her back. "Are they ok?"

"They're pretty badly hurt," Simba said. "They were trying to protect Kopa and Kovu and Zira nearly killed them."

"That bitch," Nala growled her blue eyes firery. "I sware Simba if I ever see her again I'll rip her to shreads."

"We'll get to that when it comes," Simba said. "Right now we have injured cubs to take care of." With that Simba and Nala began to climb up the side of the gorge and headed back to Priderock to get help for their friends.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba and Nala returned to Priderock they were met by Sarafina who ran up to the couple. "Oh Simba, Nala thank the Kings you're back," Sarafina said breathlessly. "Zira is here. She tried to gather her cubs and make an escape but the other lionesses stopped her. She's inside the cave right now."

"Put her in the cave outside Priderock," Simba instructed. "I'll deal with her later. Right now I need you to get Cami and Jani and go to the gorge. Timon and Pumbaa are seriously hurt and need to be brought back here immediately."

"On it," Sarafina said running inside the cave to rely Simba's instructions.

"Zazu go get Rafiki," Simba said as he genlty placed Kovu on the ground.

"Yes of course at once," Zazu said flying out of the cave at full force.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Sarafina, Cami, and Jani returned carring Timon and Pumbaa. The three lionesses gently placed the meercat and warthog on the ground next two the injured Princes. "Hey are the kids ok?" Timon asked weakly lifting his head up.

"They're going to be fine thanks to you and Pumbaa," Nala said giving Timon a gentle lick. "Thank you for protecting my boys."

"Hey we're all family right?" Timon asked. Then the meercat winced as a stab of pain went through his body. "Ho boy my whole body feels like an elephant stepped on it."

"Don't worry buddy you and Pumbaa are going to be just fine," Simba said gently. Just then Rafiki came onto the scene.

"Ah what do we have here?" Rafiki said coming up to the injured parties. After looking at the cubs then at Timon and Pumbaa Rafiki turned towards Simba and Nala and said, "Ah yes I can take care of dis in no time. You may tend to yer oder problem if you wish. I will find you when I am finshed."

"Thank you Rafiki," Simba said. "Come on Nala we have some punishment to deal out. But first I want to check on my mother." With that the King and Queen went to check on Sarabi while Rafiki did his thing.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba and Nala approached Sarabi they were delighted to see that the former Queen was awake. Upon see her son and daughter-in-law the tan lioness smiled at them.

"Mom," Simba cried out going over to his mother and nuzzling her. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry I worried you dear," Sarabi said. "But as you can see I'm going to be just fine. But I heard there was quite a commotion while I was out."

"Yeah and it's all Zira's doing," Nala said with a scowl. Then her expression soften and she said, "But dont't you worry Sarabi everything is going to be just fine. In fact Simba and I were just about to deliver some serious punishment."

"Oh?" Sarabi said rasing an eyebrow. "What sort of punishment are we talking about?"

"Death penality," Simba said bluntly.

"Oh Simba is that really necessary?" Sarabi asked. "Violence never solves anything."

"Mom she almost killed you," Simba said roughly. "Then she kidnapped Kopa and nearly killed him and Kovu. Not to mention what she did to Timon and Pumbaa. If anyone deserves the death penelty it's her."

"Yes I agree that what Zira did was terriable," Sarabi said. "But Simba if you kill her then you leave Nuka and Vitani orphans."

"They'd be better off without her," Simba declared.

"Simba if you kill her then you're no better than she is," Sarabi pointed out. "Or no better than Scar. Now I think banishment would be punishment enough for her don't you think?"

Simba looked at his mother and thought about what she said for a minute. Then the golden King gave his responce, "You may be right Mom. Killing her would be to good for her."

"I agree," Nala piped up. "And I think that the Outlands would be the perfect place for her to go."

"Agreed," Simba said. "And if anyone has a problem with that then they can go to the Outlands with her. Come on Nala let's go tell Zira where she can go." With that the couple left and headed to the cave where Zira was being held.

TLKTLKTLK

SImba and Nala reached the cave where Zira was and informed one of the lionesses guarding her to go fetch Nuka and Vitani. After she left Simba and Nala entered the cave while the other lioness kept watch. "Zira we've made a decision about you're fate," Simba said. Zira said nothing so Simba contiuned, "What you have done is unforgivable. You nearly killed my mother and my sons. Therefore I have no choice but the exile you. You are to take you cubs and go to the Outlands. If you come back to the Pridelands then I will have no choice but to kill you. Do you understand?"

"Oh I understand," Zira said with a growl. Just then the other lioness returned along with Nuka and Vitani. "Come children we're leaving," Zira said.

"Where are we going?" Vitani asked confused.

"We've been exiled Vitani," Zira said. "That means we have to live somewhere else and we can't come back here."

"But why?" Vitani asked.

"Don't ask questions Vitani!" Zira snapped roughly grabbing Vitani by her scruff. "Come on Nuka," Zira said her voice muffled.

"But I didn't get to say goodbye to my friends," Nuka protessed.

"Now!" Zira roared dropping Vitani in the process who let out a small yelp of pain and surprise. Nuka fell silent as fallowed Zira as she picked Vitani up and carried her out of the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Simba and Nala were sure that Zira and her friends were out of the Pridelands they went to check on their sons and their friends. Once they entered the cave they were approached by Rafiki. "How are my boys?" Nala asked.

"Well I have just finished my examination of de Princes as well as yer friends," Rafiki replied. "And my conclusion is..."

**A/N heh heh another cliffie. Am I bad or what? Stayed tuned for the final chapter for the results and as always please review.**


	22. Healing and Closer

**A/N A special thanks to doglover11, Salunatic, Itachi-Uchiha-lover, FairyofLight21, WTF123, Tori Fix-It, 22teamplayer, Iheartninjago2010, jtgil, nala 13, Dinoman193, kate, and Zane dj kangaroo for reivewing my last chapter. And to ansewer everyone's question as to why Nuka and Vitani had to go with Zira: While it is true they are innocent they are still just cubs and therefore would go where their mother would go as would any child go with their mother. Hope that satisfies everyone. Here's the final chapter for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 22 Healing and Closer**

Simba and Nala anxiously waited for Rafiki to tell them his conclusion. "Young Prince Kopa will be just fine," Rafiki said. "Luckily for him his brother was a fast tinker and made dat mud pack oderwise he would have surely died. But I see no reason dat he sould be better in a couple of weeks."

"Thank the Kings for that," Nala said with a sigh. "But what about Kovu? Please tell me that he's going to be alright."

"Ah young Prince Kovu is anoder matter completly," Rafiki replied, his tone serious. "I afraid dat his injuries are much more serious."

"How serious?" Simba asked almost dreading the answer.

"He has some vedy serious injuries especially to his ribs and torso," Rafiki replied. "I'm afraid dat when Zira bit down she crushed his rib cage. Dis caused some vedy serious injuries to his internal organs. I did everting I could fer him but I am not sure dat it will be enough."

"What does that mean exactly?" Nala asked her voice cracking. Simba pulled his mate close in an effort to console her.

"Dat means dat I may not be able to stop de internal bleeding," Rafiki said.

"Does that mean he's going to die?" Simba asked his voice low.

"I will do everting I can to prevent dat," Rafiki said putting his hands on Simba's shoulders. "But I have to be honest here. De outcome does not look good."

"Oh man," Simba whispered closing his eyes. "Please at least tell me that Timon and Pumbaa are going to be ok."

"Dey will be just fine in a couple of weeks," Rafiki said. "Pumbaa is more serious dan Timon but dey will both make full recoveries."

"Well at least that's some good news," Nala said with a shaky voice. "Can we go sit with our sons?"

"Of course," Rafiki said. "But I'm afraid dat Kovu is not awake but you may still sit with dem if you wish."

"Come on honey," Simba said gently. "Let's go be with our boys." With that Simba and Nala walked inside the cave to sit with their sons.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba and Nala entered the cave they saw Kopa and Kovu laying in the middle of it with Timon and Pumbaa laying next them. Upon hearing the Royal couple approach Kopa lifted his head and smiled, "Mom! Dad!" he cried.

"Oh Kopa thank goodness you're alright," Nala said giving her youngest son a nuzzle.

"Yeah thanks to Kovu," Kopa said. "He saved my life." The the two month old golden Prince looked at his unconsious brother. "Is Kovu gonna to ok?" he asked his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Don't you worry about your brother kiddo," Timon piped up suddenly. "He's gonna be just fine. Right Simba?" The meercat looked at his friend when he said this last part.

"Right," Simba said trying to sound convincing. Just then the group heard a low groan. They looked down and saw that Pumbaa was coming around. "Pumbaa buddy thank goodness you're awake," Timon said happily. The meercat tried to get up but a stab of pain caused him to quickly lay back down again. "Ho boy that smarts," Timon said closing his one good eye.

"You just take it easy there buddy," Simba said gently. Then he turned towards his warthog friend and asked, "How are you feeling pal?"

"I feel ok," was Pumbaa's reply. "What happened to us anyways?"

"You don't remember Zira attacking you?" Simba asked, concerned.

"I remember her trying to hurt Kopa," Pumbaa said. "But me and Timon wouldn't let her do it."

"You guys were really brave," Kopa said smiling at them. "You're my heroes."

"Ah shoot kid we're no heroes," Timon said trying to wave his hand. However the splint on his arm prevented him from doing so.

"Don't move aorund to much Timon," Simba said gently. "You guys just need to take it easy for a couple of weeks."

"Fine by me," Timon said laying his head down. "I don't know 'bout the rest of you but I could use some rest. I'm beat." Timon began to settle down on the ground as he said this last part but he was having a hard time getting comfortable.

"Here Timon you can sleep by me if you want," Kopa offered gently pulling Timon toward him.

"Thanks kid," Timon said as he snuggled into Kopa's fur and promptly went to sleep. Simba and Nala layed down beside their sons and friends and tried to get some sleep. But the King and Queen knew it would be nearly impossiable to sleep with all their worries about Kovu and his recovery.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Simba awoke with a start. He had just had a dream in which Zira came back and killed both of his sons in front of him. Panting and sweating Simba looked down and to his relife he saw both of his sons were still in front of him sleeping peacefully. Simba let out a tried to get back to sleep. Then the golden King remembered Kovu's condition and shot his head back up. This caused Nala to awaken. "What's wrong Simba?" the Queen asked rubbing her eyes.

"Has there been any change?" Simba whispered nodding towards Kovu. Nala opened her mouth to respond but before she could Rafiki came onto the scene and motioned for Simba and Nala to join him outside. Being careful not to wake the others they King and Queen got up and walked outside the cave to talk with their friend.

"Has there been any change in Kovu's condition?" Simba asked once they were outside the cave.

"Yes der was," Rafiki repied. "I was able to stop de internal bleeding. I will check him again to make sure dat it did not start again but I see no reason why Kovu should not make a full recovery."

"Thank the Kings for that," Nala said with a sigh.

"Thank you so much my friend," Simba said pulling Rafiki towards him for a hug.

"It is my pleasure," Rafiki said returning the hug. "Now if you excuse me I must check on de Princes." With that Rafiki made his way inside the cave to check on the boys.

"Oh Simba I'm so glad our boys are going to be ok," Nala said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Me too Nal'," Simba said giving his mate a nuzzle. "Me too. Come on lets go tell Kopa the good news." With that the King and Queen went inside to tell their youngest that his brother was going to be just fine.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba and Nala entered the cave and to their surprise they saw Sarabi sitting with Kopa and Kovu chatting away. "Well there's a sight I love to see," Simba said with a smile.

"Glad to see you're feeling better Sarabi," Nala said also smiling.

"I'm always feel up to a visit with my boys," Sarabi said giving Kopa and Kovu a nuzzle.

"I just wish Kovu was awake," Kopa said sadly looking at his unconscious brother.

"He will be soon honey," Nala said gently. "Won't he Rafiki?" The creamy Queen looked up at the aging monkey when she said this last part.

Rafiki opened his mouth to respond but before he could say one word the group heard a low groan. They all looked down and saw that Kovu was waking up. "Oh Kovu thank the Kings you're awake!" Nala cried gently nuzzling her son.

"What happened?" Kovu said weakly. Then the six month old Prince winced as a stab of pain went through his side.

"You don't remember Zira attacking you?" Simba asked gently.

"I remember that," Kovu said. Then he looked at his brother and said, "Are you ok Kopa? Zira didn't hurt you to bad did she?"

"I'll be ok 'Vu," Kopa said with a smile. "I'm just glad you're awake."

"We all are my dear," Sarabi said gently nuzzling Kovu.

"Grandma you're ok!" Kovu cried popping his head up. Then he shut his eyes as pain once again shot through his body. "Oww," he groaned. "That really hurt."

"Just take it easy son," Simba said. "You and your brother both need to get some rest and sleep."

"No!" Kovu cried startling everyone. "What about Zira?! She could come back when we're sleeping and kill us!"

"Kovu honey you don't have to worry about Zira ever again," Nala said.

"Is she dead?" Kovu asked. Then he looked up at Simba and said in a pleading voice, "Please tell me she's dead."

'"I made sure she can never hurt you or your brother ever again," Simba said debating rather he should tell his sons the truth or not.

"Good," Kovu said with a sigh. "I'm glad. But what about Nuka and Vitani? What happened to them."

"They went to live somewhere else," Nala explained.

"By themselves?" Kopa asked.

"Of course not sweetie," Nala said. "They have some of Zira's friends with them so they'll be ok."

"Oh ok," Kopa said sounding disappointed. "I'm gonna miss Vitani though."

"And I'm gonna miss Nuka," Kovu said with a sigh.

"Boys you don't have to worry about them," Simba said trying to sound reassuring. "Right now all you have to worry about is getting better.''

"Your father is right boys," Nala said gently. "Nuka and Vitani will be just fine. I promise. Now why don't you boys get some rest."

"Ok Mom," the boys said together laying their heads down to get some much needed sleep. Once they were sure that their sons were asleep Simba and Nala began to talk among themselves. "Simba are you sure we're doing the right thing by now telling the boys Zira is still alive?" Nala whispered.

"Nala it's better this way," Simba whispered back. "Kovu and Kopa have enough to worry about without having to worry about Zira."

"I guess you're right," Nala said with a sigh. "I just hope it doesn't backfire." With that the King and Queen laid their heads down and tired to get some sleep."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Zira was plotting her next move. The tan lioness was still fuming after being exiled. "Who the Hell does Simba think he is?!" Zira snarled. "I'll make him pay for what he's done. The question is how?"

"My Queen," Zira's friend Cala said running up to her friend. "There's news."

"What is it Cala?" Zira asked.

"We've found a little cub," Cala explained.

"Male or female?" Zira asked.

"A male," Cala said. "And a female. They're both very young. Probably not even a month old."

"Bring them to me," Zira ordered. Cala left and a few minutes later she returned with the two tiny cubs. "This one is the male," she said pointing the cub with the light brown coat. "And this is his sister." Cala pointed to the one with the dusty orange coat.

"They're perfect," Zira said pulling the cubs closer to her. "Especially him." Zira gently nudged the male and he opened his eyes to reveal bright emerald green eyes. "Absolutely perfect," Zira beamed. "Nuka, Vitani come here at once!"

"Yes Mother?" Nuka and Vitani said together.

"I want you to meet your new brother and sister," Zira said. "This is Mheetu. And this is Kiara. Cala found them and I'm going to raise them. Mheetu shall have special treatment because he will be our salvation. You hear that little Mheetu? You are the chosen one. And when you're older you shall kill Simba, Kovu, and Kopa and become King." With that Zira let out an evil laugh and settled down with her children for the night. She made sure to pull Mheetu extra close to her to keep him warm. Zira went to sleep gleeful about the future.

To be continued...

**A/N well there you go folks that's the end of my story. Be sure to read the sequel to this which is coming soon. Until then I hope you enjoyed reading my story and be sure to review and until we meet again dear readers this is CSIMentalistTLK lover signing off. Peace out.**


End file.
